


Pacifier

by hunnybunny



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: Age Play, BDSM, Baby Play, Baby Tommy, Consensual Kink, Cuddling & Snuggling, Daddy Kink, Discipline, Infantilism, M/M, Sexual Content, Slight Non-Consensual Spanking, Spanking, Total Power Exchange
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-02
Updated: 2014-05-30
Packaged: 2017-11-15 12:27:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 21,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/527312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunnybunny/pseuds/hunnybunny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam finds Tommy in an interesting position, and must decide what the next step is and if they can even take it together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Caught

**Author's Note:**

> This fic does contain age play. If that squicks you then please don't read it.

Tommy lay there with his pacifier in his mouth just sucking and thinking. His arms were curled tightly around a large stuffed, velveteen, bunny he had owned since he was a kid named Bun. Tommy's eyes slowly closed as he got wrapped up in his thoughts. In fact Tommy was so engrossed in his thoughts he didn't hear the electronic beep of the key card in the door, but he sure did hear the gasp that came after. His eyes flew open in horror. He had been caught.

"T-T-Tommy, what are you doing?"

"Atham", Tommy shrieked behind his binky spitting it out quickly, "you're not supposed to be back yet!"

"Obviously I am. My last interview got cancelled."

For a moment Adam looked completely shocked, but somehow pleased. Tommy looked close to tears; his secret was now out. Tommy flung Bun off the bed obviously panicking. Adam slowly walked over to the bed reaching to pick up the pacifier twirling it in his fingers.

"So, would you care to explain yourself because I can make a few assumptions."

Tommy tried to form complete words but they just wouldn't come to him. No one had ever seen him like this since he was a small child. He was sure even his own mother didn't know about this part of him and he told her everything. Adam sighed softly sensing Tommy's inner turmoil.

"Commere, glitterbaby", Adam said as he sat down on the bed opening his arms.

Tommy instantly rushed to fill Adam's lap. No matter how distressed Tommy was he could never resist Adam cuddles. He curled into the bigger man's lap burying his face in the crook of Adam's neck and started to cry.

"I need you to talk to me, baby. Tell me what's going on."

As Adam spoke he began to rub soothing circles in Tommy's back.

"I just--Iwassostressed! Anditcallsme! AndohgodI'mafreak!"

"Tommy, slow down! You're not a freak, baby. It's okay. Shh."

It took another twenty minutes of babbled apologies and soothing words until Tommy finally calmed down enough to have a conversation. He was still slightly hysterical, but at least he could speak other than gibberish.

"Tommy Joe, you need to tell me what's going on so I can help you."

"I just needed to calm down and think and the binky helps me."

"Why did you need to calm down."

Tommy shrugged in response hiding his face back in the crook of Adam's shoulder.

"Use your words, Tommy Joe."

"I just got a little stressed out. It's no big deal."

Adam placed his fingers under Tommy's chin tilting the blonde's face up.

"Naughty little boys who lie get spanked."

Tommy's eyes went as wide as saucers as he just stared up at Adam.

"B-b-but I'm older than you! You wouldn't! You couldn't! Adam!"

"I can and I will, Tommy Joe. Now tell me what happened."

Tommy's following gulp was visible. Suddenly Tommy wanted off Adam's lap. In fact he would rather be across the room, but when he tried to get up Adam clamped his big arms around Tommy's middle. He was effectively trapped.

"No way in hell. You're staying right here."

Tommy whimpered; he actually whimpered!

"I just miss everything."

"Everything? Like what?"

"My home, my bed, my friends, my everything!"

Tommy was bordering on hysteria again as he tried to explain himself. It wasn't that he didn't love touring, but sometimes it just became too much. Sometimes he just needed a break, and Adam knew this and understood. Adam let out a heavy sigh.

"Glitterbaby, why didn't you tell me? We had a few days off last week. You could have gone home for a little bit and relaxed. We've talked about this before. You just need to ask for these things!"

"But you asked me to stick around", Tommy tried to defend.

Adam lowered his voice dangerously, "Thomas Joseph Ratliff, you could have said no. We've spoken about this too. I don't know why you have so much trouble saying no to people, but it ends here. Do you understand, little boy?"

Tommy shivered at the dominant tone his boss was using.

"I-I-I'm not a little boy! I'm older than you!"

"That was not my question. I want to know if you understand me." Adam replied calmly.

Adam shifted Tommy slightly so that his bottom was hanging off Adam's lap and he began to caress it lightly. For a moment Tommy looked up with huge eyes shocked.

"Adam, what are you doing?!"

"I'm preparing to spank you because you still haven't answered my question."

"I understand", Tommy quickly stated looking down at his hands which were fiddling with each other.

"That's my good boy."

A whimpery noise came from deep in Tommy's chest.

"Now you're going to be completely honest for me for a moment. Do you need a Daddy?"

Tommy tried to gulp but his mouth had gone as dry as the Sahara; he started to shake a little bit. For a moment Adam was confused as to why Tommy was so nervous about something that was obviously a part of his life then it clicked. It was very unlike Tommy.

"Thomas, you will look at me right now."

Unable to resist a direct order from his boss Tommy raised his tearing eyes to Adam's.

"Has anyone ever called you a freak for liking to suck on your paci or snuggle your bunny?"

Tommy nodded before whispering out, "my brother".

Adam nodded at this finally realizing what was really going on in that little blonde head.

"Some people are special, Tommy Joe. They have special needs or special likes. You're not a freak because you need some comfort sometimes. What your brother said means nothing. He was being a ignorant bastard. I don't want you to think about it for another second."

Tommy nodded although he was still shaking slightly. He thought about this for a moment. Maybe he really was special not a freak like his brother told him when he was 6-years-old.

"I just--I want--I--I--I knew I was different! I don't wanna be different! I wanna be normal, Adam!"

"Baby, you don't have to be normal. I would never want you to be anything you aren't and this is obviously a part of you. I want to help you."

"Help me get rid of it?"

"No, glitterbaby, help you embrace it."

Tommy was getting more and more confused by the moment. He had never met someone who was acting like Adam.

"I-I-I don't understand."

After a long sigh Adam ran one of his hands through his hair.

"Look, Tommy Joe, I want to be your Daddy."

Tommy felt as if he couldn't breathe. His mouth opened and closed a few times while he tried to put two and two together. Adam would have laughed if this hadn't been such a critical moment.

"Alright, enough talking for tonight. You'll be staying at my house for a couple days when we get home next week and we'll finish this conversation." And with that Adam lifted Tommy up and set him on the bed.

There was still a lump stuck in Tommy's throat so he couldn't even respond to that. Hell he couldn't even complain when Adam stood him up and began to strip him down to his boxer briefs.

"I think it's time for bed, baby."

Tommy tried to shake his head and protest but Adam wasn't having any of that. He gave a couple sharp pats to Tommy's ass when he attempted to pull away.

"Do not tempt me, Tommy Joe."

Adam gently picked Tommy up and lay him on the bed pulling the covers up to tuck in his bassist. For a moment Tommy thought Adam would climb into bed with him. Instead Adam simply pushed the nipple of the binky past Tommy's lips and tucked Bun in at his side. Before leaving Adam bent over to place a chaste kiss on Tommy's forehead.


	2. The First Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adam has to punish Tommy for the first time.

*One Week Later*

Tommy hitched his overnight bag up on his shoulder a little bit trying to take deep breaths. He knocked once on the door and it was opened immediately. Adam stood there in a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt, his hair a mess and no makeup covering up his freckles.

"Come on in, Tommy!"

Adam quickly ushered his bassist into the house scanning the outside of the LA mansion once for the ever hungry paps. Seeing nothing but bushes, flowers and the high wall surrounding the place Adam ducked his head inside.

"Adam, I really just came over for one thing. I need you to promise me something."

"Anything, Tommy Joe, you know that."

"Just promise me you won't tell anyone about what happened. I mean about the whole pacifier thing and the bunny."

Adam stepped forward placing a large hand on Tommy's freshly shaved cheek.

"Tommy, I would never betray your trust like that even if I found out by accident."

The blonde tried to swallow all his hope cause he knew Adam had a big mouth when it came to the rest of the Glambily, but it was bubbling up inside of him like a shaken soda.

"So now that I made you your promise you have to answer a question of mine."

"Okay", Tommy said a bit suspiciously.

"If you only came over to make me promise not to tell why did you bring an overnight bag?"

Tommy was completely caught off guard by this question.

"I-I-I-I was just. I mean I thought we could just-you-okay I don't know. You win!"

Adam smiled finally removing his hand from Tommy's face.

"Let's go upstairs and put your stuff down."

Honestly Tommy was hoping Adam would ask him to stay anyway. Tommy had harbored a secret crush on Adam since the first time he had met the younger singer. Adam led Tommy up the spiraling staircase and into the Master bedroom. It was the first time Tommy had ever been invited to sleep over, but of course he had been in the house several times. Tommy knew the basic layout of the house and that there were several guest bedrooms.

"I thought the guest bedrooms were in the other wing of the house."

"They are."

"So where are we going?"

"My bedroom."

"I don't understand."

"You'll be sleeping in my room with me."

Tommy's eyes went wide.

"You don't have to do that, Adam!"

"I want to."

"But I-I-I'm not sure that's such a good idea!"

"Enough, Tommy Joe", Adam said dropping his voice down a few octaves, "you'll be sleeping in here. End of story."

Tommy's head dropped so he was staring at the carpet as his cheeks flamed red. Adam took Tommy's bag from him and placed it on a chaise in the corner of the massive bedroom then led the blonde to a sitting area near the door. Adam sat down in a large black winged chair leaving Tommy to settle down in a smaller, white chair across a dark wood coffee table. There was an awkward silence for a few moments before Adam broke it.

"We have to talk about this."

"There's nothing to talk about."

"Oh yes there is! Tommy, I found you with a binky in your mouth snuggling a bunny! There's obviously something to talk about!"

"We already covered that I'm a freak!"

"Thomas Joseph Ratliff, if you call yourself a freak one more time I swear to god you are going over my knee!"

Tommy's voice began to rise in volume, "why do you keep denying the truth?"

Adam practically jumped out of his chair pointing a finger at Tommy, "you are not a freak! You are special!"

"Which is another word for freak", Tommy practically screamed standing up too.

"Oh that's it!"

Adam strode around the table clenching his hands tightly stopping right in front of Tommy. Gripping Tommy's bicep Adam placed his bare foot on the white chair and flung Tommy over his knee. Adam was so tall Tommy's feet nor his hands were able to touch the floor or grab onto anything for that matter.

"ADAM! PUT ME DOWN! FUCK!" Tommy shrieked panicking and flailing.

Adam completely ignored Tommy's screeches and wrapped his left arm around Tommy's waist using the other hand to pull the blonde's jeans up so they were taught against his bottom.

"First of all, we do not use foul language in this house. If I ever hear you say the "f" word again my belt is coming off. Second, you get two warnings in this house then you get spanked. That's the deal. Third, you are not a freak. If you ever call yourself that again you will be over my knee before you can blink. Fourth, you do not yell at me. Ever. And fifth, you do not order me around."

With the listing of wrongdoings done Adam began to apply his firm hand to Tommy's almost non-existent ass. Tommy tried his hardest to stay quiet but even over his jeans Adam's hand stung. After a couple minutes Adam stopped.

"Damnit, Adam, put me down! I got it! I got it!"

"What exactly have you got? Because that was another bad word and you're still ordering me around."

"I understand the rules now let me go, please!"

Adam slowly put Tommy back on his own two feet, but before Tommy could back up even a step Adam was unbuttoning his bassist's skinny jeans and tugging them down his slim thighs. There were already tears of shame running down Tommy's cheeks but those doubled when he realized Adam wasn't done.

"ADAM!"

"And there you go raising your voice again. I don't think you've learned your lesson."

Tommy attempted to make a mad dash for the door, but got tangled up in his falling jeans and fell flat on his face. Adam sighed and bent down wrapping a strong arm around Tommy's waist to haul him back up only to sit down on the coffee table and turn Tommy right back over his knee. Tommy turned a shade of red he didn't even think he could as Adam smoothed his hand over Tommy's boxer brief covered pink cheeks.

"And I suppose I should mention now that there is no running in the house."

"Adam, please. I-I-I learned my lesson!"

"I don't think so, Tommy Joe."

Adam began to spank again snapping his wrist forcefully. This time Tommy broke after the first swat yelping out in pain. It certainly hurt a lot more without the thick denim protecting him.

"Ow!"

After a few minutes Adam stopped to take a few deep breaths and looking down at the black boxer briefs covering Tommy's tiny ass. 

"I think these need to come down."

"Please, Adam, don't! I'll be good, Daddy!"

Adam paused for a moment when the "D" word came from Tommy's mouth.

"Daddy needs to make sure you're going to be a good boy, Tommy Joe."

"I will be, Daddy! I promise!"

"Daddy decides when the punishment is over. Lift your hips up, little boy."

Tommy groaned but did as he was told lifting just enough so Adam could slide the underwear down to Tommy's knees. There was a second where Adam could do nothing but stare at the reddened skin of Tommy's butt, but he quickly snapped out of it. Adam had never spanked anyone before even though he had dreamt about it for years and had read about it a million times. He couldn't believe how sexy it was to feel the heat radiating off Tommy's well spanked ass. Suddenly he remembered a tip he had read online and tilted Tommy forward until the sensitive undercurve of his ass was showing. Adam landed five hard swats on each sit spot then began to rub.

"Shh. It's okay, baby. We're all done now."

Tommy sobbed softly hanging his head down too tired to fight any more. He lay limply calming down as Adam rubbed soothing circles into his burning bottom. Tommy had to shake his head to keep himself awake. He was so sleepy suddenly.

"I think it's time for a nap, baby boy."

"I'm not even sleepy", Tommy tried to protest.

Adam swatted Tommy once before setting him upright. Immediately Tommy reached back to rub the sting out, but Adam caught his hands.

"No, no, no, little boy. No rubbing."

Tommy sighed but nodded certain arguing would earn him another swat.


	3. Panic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the shortness of this chapter. The next one will be a lot longer!
> 
> I am so astounded by the response to this story and it is truly humbling. Thank you to everyone who left comments and kudos! They mean the world to me!

Tommy reached for his underwear to pull it back up, but Adam stopped him. Adam stepped closer to Tommy pushing the underwear down further so it pooled at Tommy's feet. Instantly Tommy covered himself up and just looked up at Adam. Tears pooled up in Tommy's eyes. He felt like he couldn't breathe. He was having a panic attack. Adam had seen Tommy have one before and knew all the signs. Tommy started to shake violently and back away from Adam.

"Tommy! Shit! Glitterbaby, come back to me. You're okay!"

Sweat began to show on Tommy's brow as he tried desperately to calm himself down to no avail. He felt as if he was having a heart attack. Adam cursed repeatedly trying to figure out what to do. He rushed over to Tommy's bag ripping out the contents until he found a little pill bottle. He popped the top and quickly took out a pill. He grabbed a bottle of water out of the mini fridge in the corner of the room and ran back to Tommy offering the pill and water. Tommy's brain tried to tell him it was okay to take the pill, but he was already in full-blown panic mode and the pills only worked if he caught it early enough. He shook his head and continued to back up until he was next to the bed. He proceeded to sit down on the floor pulling his knees up to his chest; he began to rock back and forth.

"Shit! Shit! Shit!" was Adam's mantra as he searched the bag for Tommy's phone.

Finally he found the mobile device in the pocket of Tommy's discarded jeans which had been kicked off during the spanking. He hit speed dial 4 and pressed the phone to his ear.

"Yes, hello. Dr. Quinn please."

Adam waited for a moment before a woman answered on the other side of the phone.

"Yes, this is Dr. Quinn."

"Oh thank god! Look this is Adam Lambert, Tommy is having a panic attack and he won't take the pill!"

"Calm down, Mr. Lambert. Put the phone on speaker and place it next to Tommy then leave the room so I can speak to my patient."

Adam did as he was told going down to the kitchen to wait. His eyes stayed glued to the clock on the microwave. The minutes passed by as Adam tried to keep himself busy by cleaning the counters.

Half an hour later Tommy padded down the stairs re-dressed and seemingly all better. Adam looked up worry etched over every feature of his face.

"Tommy-"

"Don't, okay? Look I just freaked out a little bit. I don't know if I can do this-"

"Tommy-"

"Don't interrupt me right now, please. I need to say this. I don't know if I can do this that fast. You can't just go for it without asking me first. That was not okay. I'm just getting used to the fact that you know about my secret. You can't just haul me over your lap when we're supposed to be talking about this whole thing. This is not how it works. I still want to be with you, Adam. I've wanted to be with you since day one, but this. . .this Daddy thing. I just don't know."

Adam nodded once looking down at his hands. For once Adam wasn't sure what to say so he did the first thing that came to his mind. He apologized.

"I'm so sorry, Tommy. I shouldn't have done that. I don't know what came over me. I was angry with you. I'm sorry."

Tommy nodded once looking a little unsure of what he should do next. It seemed as if Adam was truly sorry. Adam sensed Tommy's unease and pushed out his chair a little bit inviting the blonde into his lap. Tommy hesitated for a moment then slipped onto Adam's lap snuggling against the singer.

"Look can we just be normal for this weekend? I just. . .Adam, I really like you."

"I really like you too, Tommy."

They smiled at each other for a moment.

"Adam, can I ask you a favor?"

"Anything, glitterbaby."

"Kiss me."

Adam reached up cupping the back of Tommy's head as if he was made of glass leaning in ever so slightly until their lips were just an inch apart. Suddenly Adam surged forward capturing Tommy's lips in a passionate kiss. Tommy moaned ever so softly into the kiss relaxing into Adam's strong arms.


	4. The Checklist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy gives Adam a BDSM checklist.

*Three Months Later*

Adam heard a commotion from downstairs followed by a lot of swearing. Instantly he rushed down the stairs to find Tommy struggling with some paper grocery bags and one that had burst open on the floor right in front of the door. Adam couldn't keep in a slight chuckle as he picked up the contents of the broken bag then followed Tommy into the kitchen.

"Stupid people over-packing the bags. Do they not understand people have to carry these fucking things?"

Adam smiled as he watched Tommy begin to slide around the kitchen in his socks putting groceries away. For the last three months Tommy had begun to slowly but surely move into Adam's house. More and more things began to go missing from Tommy's apartment and wind up at Adam's house. Adam had even bought a new chest of drawers for all of Tommy's clothes.

"I have something for you", Tommy said peeking at Adam to see his reaction.

"Oh really", Adam replied with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah."

Adam sat down at one of the kitchen table chairs opening his arms for Tommy. Adam soon found his lap filled with the small blonde. Tommy pulled some papers out of his back pocket and set them down on the table smoothing out the crinkles.

"What's this", Adam asked peeking over Tommy's shoulder.

"It's a checklist."

"A checklist?"

"A BDSM checklist. Basically you check off what you like and don't like. It's so we know what each other likes. I mean if we're gonna try this we should at least try it right, right?"

Adam was completely taken aback. They had not spoken of anything even close to BDSM since that fateful day that Adam had spanked Tommy. The two of them hadn't even had sex yet! They slept in the same bed every night but had not moved beyond snuggling and making out.

"Are you sure about this, Tommy?"

"I'm sick of you treating me like a piece of glass, Adam. I won't break; I promise! I have a checklist of my own and we'll fill them out and give them to each other tomorrow. Okay?"

"Alright, bossy pants."

They smiled at each other briefly before Adam wrapped his arms around Tommy's middle placing a gentle kiss right below Tommy's left ear.

"How about a movie", Tommy suggested.

Adam smiled and let Tommy go watching his little blonde bombshell walk into the living room. The thought of Tommy's little ass naked crossed through Adam's mind making his dick jump in his pants. Adam pressed his palm into his crotch trying to settle his hardening cock as more images of Tommy spread out flashed through his imagination.

"Adam, you comin'" Tommy called from the living room.

"Yeah! Just a second!"

Adam gulped and tried desperately to calm himself down. Luckily for him he was able to settle his cock down enough so it wouldn't be noticeable. He walked into the living room to see Tommy already sprawled across one of the couches. Adam picked up Tommy's torso and sat down laying Tommy's head in his lap. Tommy looked up at Adam smiling hugely.

"Hey, Adam?"

"Yes, glitterbaby?"

"I think I'm fallin' for you."

"I fell for you the moment I saw you, baby."

Tommy leaned up just as Adam leaned down and they met in the middle in a passionate kiss. For a while they watched a couple movies and enjoyed each other's company before Adam called bedtime around midnight because Tommy was yawning uncontrollably. Adam lifted Tommy into his arms when the smaller man denied being exhausted.

"Tommy Joe, don't lie to me", Adam whispered placing a kiss on the tip of Tommy's nose.

Adam was a natural Dominant. He often commanded Tommy around the house not even realizing it. They both settled down into bed with Tommy curling into a little ball and Adam settled in a curve around Tommy's smaller body. The next morning Tommy woke up still in Adam's arms. He grinned lifting Adam's hand from his stomach to kiss the back of it. Slowly Tommy slipped out of Adam's arms trying to be quiet and not wake his boyfriend.

"Where you goin', baby", Adam asked groggily.

"I was going to surprise you with breakfast but you had to go and ruin it didn't you?"

Adam smiled as he stretched out exposing his bare chest. Tommy's mouth watered slightly as he watched the expanse of freckled skin emerge from under the covers. He had to step out of the room when the sheets reached the edge of Adam's boxers. Even through the sheets, comforter, and quilt Tommy could tell that Adam had morning wood. Tommy almost tripped over his own feet as he ran down the stairs and into the kitchen. He was panting slightly as his own dick began to rise to full attention in his loose sleep shorts. Tommy groaned softly as he gripped himself through his shorts trying to calm down. He tried picturing everything he found to be disgusting until finally his member began to go down. A sigh of relief escaped Tommy's slightly parted lips. He quickly busied himself with making breakfast putting some of Adam's "fake" bacon in a pan, and cracking a few eggs into another. After about fifteen minutes Tommy returned to the bedroom with breakfast on two plates. He put the plates down on one of the nightstands and went back downstairs to grab the coffee. When he returned Adam was already digging in to one of the plates.

"Way to wait for me!"

"Sorry, it just smelled so good I couldn't resist."

Tommy sat down on the bed next to Adam crisscrossing his legs and handing Adam a cup of coffee. Adam eagerly took the mug setting his plate down and began to drink it quickly. Tommy smiled picking up his own plate and beginning to eat. They ate breakfast in relative silence sharing happy smiles and a few short kisses. After they had both finished Adam took the dishes downstairs. He had just finished loading the dishwasher when he noticed the papers still on the table from last night. He grabbed a pen and began filling it out. On each page he was asked to rate each activity from want to do it to hard limit. 

**Experience:  
First write YES or NO next to each item to indicate if you have ever DONE that activity. Mark N/A if it does not apply to your gender.  
Willingness:  
Next, indicate for each item how you FEEL about that activity by rating it on a scale of NO or 0 to 5.  
NO means you will NOT do that item under any circumstances (a hard limit).  
0 (zero) indicates you have utterly no desire to do that activity and don't like doing it (in fact, may loath it) and would ordinarily object to doing it, but you would be willing to do it to please the Dominant if it they really wanted it. (sometimes called a "soft limit").  
1 means you don't want to do or like to do this activity, but wouldn't object if it was asked of you.  
2 means you are willing to do this activity, but it has no special appeal for you.  
3 means you usually like doing this activity, at least on an irregular/occasional basis.  
4 means you like doing this activity, and would like to experience it on a regular basis.  
5 means the activity is a wild turn-on for you, and you would like it as often as possible.  
Mark with an asterisk (*) those items which you are willing to do only with you current sex partner(s), but not with casual play-partners.  
Note any additional information which might be important for your partner(s) to know.  
There is intentionally some overlap between categories. Unless otherwise stated, the sub/bottom is the recipient of the activity.**

**Experience/Willingness  
• Abrasion  
• Age play  
• Anal sex  
• Anal plugs (small)  
• Anal plugs (large)  
• Anal plug (public, under clothes)  
• Animal roles  
• Arm & leg sleeves (armbinders)  
• Asphyxiation  
• Bestiality  
• Blindfolds  
• Being serviced (sexual)  
• Being bitten  
• Breast/chest bondage  
• Breath control  
• Branding  
• Boot worship  
• Bondage (light)  
• Bondage (heavy)  
• Bondage (multi-day)  
• Bondage (public, under clothing)  
• Cages (locked inside of)  
• Caning  
• Catheterization  
• Cells/Closets (locked inside of)  
• Chastity belts  
• Chauffeuring  
• Choking  
• Clothespins  
• Cock worship  
• Cock and Ball torture  
• Collars (worn in private)  
• Collars (worn in public)  
• Competitions (with other Subs)  
• Consensual non-consent  
• Corsets (wearing)  
• Cuffs (leather)  
• Cuffs (metal)  
• Cutting  
• Dilation  
• Double penetration  
• Electricity  
• Enemas  
• Enforced chastity  
• Examinations (physical)  
• Exercise (forced/required)  
• Exhibitionism (friends)  
• Exhibitionism (strangers)  
• Eye contact restrictions  
• Face slapping  
• Fantasy abandonment  
• Fantasy rape  
• Fantasy gang-rape  
• Fisting (anal)  
• Following orders  
• Foot worship  
• Forced dressing  
• Forced homosexuality  
• Forced heterosexuality  
• Forced masturbation  
• Forced nudity (private)  
• Forced nudity (around others)  
• Forced servitude  
• Full head hoods  
• Gags (cloth)  
• Gags (rubber)  
• Gags (tape)  
• Genital sex  
• Golden showers  
• Group Sex  
• Hairbrush spankings  
• Hair pulling  
• Hand jobs (giving)  
• Hand jobs (receiving)  
• Harems (serving w/other subs)  
• Harnessing (leather)  
• Harnessing (rope)  
• Head (giving fellatio)  
• Head (receiving fellatio)  
• Homage with tongue (non-sexual)  
• Hot oils (on genitals)  
• Housework (doing)  
• Humiliation (private)  
• Humiliation (public)  
• Ice cubes  
• Infantilism  
• Initiation rites  
• Injections  
• Intricate (Japanese) rope bondage  
• Interrogation  
• Kidnapping  
• Kneeling  
• Knife Play  
• Leather clothing  
• Leather restraints  
• Lectures for misbehaviour  
• Manacles & Irons  
• Massage (giving)  
• Massage (receiving)  
• Masturbation  
• Medical scenes  
• Nipple clamps  
• Nipple weights  
• Oral/anal play (rimming)  
• Oral sex  
• Orgasm denial  
• Orgasm control  
• Outdoor scenes  
• Outdoor sex  
• Over-the-knee spanking  
• Piercing (temporary, play pierce)  
• Piercing (permanent)  
• Prison scenes  
• Pony slave  
• Public exposure  
• Riding crops  
• Rituals  
• Restrictive rules on behaviour  
• Rubber/latex clothing  
• Rope body harness  
• Saran wrapping  
• Scratching - getting  
• Scratching - giving  
• Sensory deprivation  
• Serving  
• Serving as a maid  
• Serving as waitress/waiter  
• Sexual deprivation (short term)  
• Sexual deprivation (long term)  
• Shaving (body hair)  
• Shaving (head hair)  
• Sleep deprivation  
• Sleepsacks  
• Slutty clothing (private)  
• Slutty clothing (public)  
• Spanking  
• Spandex clothing  
• Speech restrictions (when, what, to whom)  
• Speculums (Anal)  
• Speculums (vaginal)  
• Spreader bars  
• Standing in corner  
• Stocks  
• Straight jackets  
• Strapping (full body beating)  
• Suspension (upright)  
• Suspension (inverted)  
• Suspension (horizontal)  
• Supplying new partners for Dom/Top  
• Swallowing semen  
• Swallowing urine  
• Swapping (with one other couple)  
• Swinging (multiple couples)  
• Tattooing  
• Teasing  
• Tickling  
• Triple penetration  
• Uniforms  
• Including others  
• Vanilla sex  
• Verbal humiliation  
• Vibrator on genitals  
• Voyeurism (watching others)  
• Voyeurism (your sub w/others)  
• Video (watching others)  
• Video (recordings of you)  
• Watersports  
• Wax Play  
• Wearing symbolic jewellery  
• Whipping  
• Wooden paddles  
• Wrestling**

Adam was a bit shocked by some of the things on the list. He even had to get his laptop to look up some of the things. He thought he knew what he was doing but boy was he wrong!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The checklist I used was from http://www.ehbc.ca/checklist.  
> I edited it a bit to fit the story and the couple, but it's a really good checklist that I would suggest to any couple wanting to experiment or commit to a BDSM relationship.


	5. The Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adam and Tommy finally have the talk they need to.

Adam diligently filled out his checklist marking things on the scale from 0-5 and writing for most things that he had no experience. He also found himself with a lot of asterisks and a lot of 0s on things that had anything to do with sharing Tommy. For him a relationship was monogamous and that was the end of the discussion. He liked to watch others have sex sometimes, but he was not a good sharer. He also found himself changing his mind often crossing out numbers and rewriting others. Finally after a couple hours he was finished. He looked over the pieces of papers one more time before nodding his head. Adam wondered for a moment where Tommy was when a certain blonde bombshell appeared in the doorway still dressed in only his sleep shorts.

"Hey."

"Hey, commere, baby", Adam said pushing his chair out and opening his arms up. 

Tommy settled into his favorite place in the world snuggling into his boyfriend.

"I see you finished my list."

"I did."

"I finished mine too."

"Shall we review them together?"

Tommy smiled and went to one of the cubbies in the wine rack pulling out his list. He settled back down on Adam's lap spreading out his papers right next to Adam's. It came out to Tommy making a table on the back of his papers. One column was what they agreed on (things rated from 3-5), the next was what they didn't agree on, and the third was definite "no"s for both of them(things rated from 0-2). 

The first column consisted of: age play, anal sex, anal plugs (small, large and public), blindfolds, being serviced, being bitten, chest bondage, boot worship, bondage (light, heavy, public), caning, chastity belts, clothespins, cock worship, cock and ball torture, collars (private and public), consensual non-consent, corsets, cuffs (leather and metal), double penetration, electricity, enemas, enforced chastity, exhibitionism (friends), eye contact restrictions, fantasy rape, fisting, following orders, foot worship, forced dressing, forced homosexuality, forced masturbation, forced nudity (private and around others), forced servitude, gags (cloth, rubber and tape), genital sex, hairbrush spankings, hair pulling, hand jobs (giving and receiving), harnessing (leather and rope), head (giving fellatio and receiving), homage with tongue (non-sexual), hot oils (on genitals), housework (doing), humiliation (private and public), ice cubes, infantilism, kneeling, leather clothing, leather restraints, lectures for misbehaviour, manacles & irons, massage (giving and receiving), masturbation, nipple clamps, nipple weights, oral/anal play (rimming), oral sex, orgasm denial, orgasm control, outdoor scenes, outdoor sex, over-the-knee spanking, piercing (temporary, play pierce), prison scenes, riding crops, rituals, restrictive rules on behaviour, scratching (getting and giving), sensory deprivation, serving, serving as a maid, serving as waitress/waiter, sexual deprivation (short term and long term), shaving (body hair), slutty clothing (private and public), spanking, speech restrictions (when, what, to whom), speculums (anal), spreader bars, standing in corner, stocks, swallowing semen, teasing, tickling, triple penetration, uniforms, vanilla sex, verbal humiliation, vibrator on genitals, voyeurism (watching others), video (watching others), video (recordings of you), wax play, wearing symbolic jewellery, whipping, and wooden paddles. 

The second column was filled with: arm & leg sleeves (armbinders), bondage (multi-day), breath control, cages (locked inside of), catheterization, cells/closets (locked inside of), choking, face slapping, full head hoods, golden showers, intricate (Japanese) rope bondage, knife play, medical scenes, piercing (permanent), pony slave, public exposure, rubber/latex clothing, rope body harness, strapping (full body beating), suspension (upright, inverted, and horizontal), swallowing urine, tattooing, watersports, and wrestling. And most of the things were what Tommy wanted but Adam wasn't comfortable with. 

The third list was: abrasion, animal roles, asphyxiation, bestiality, branding, chauffeuring, competitions (with other Subs), cutting, dilation, examinations (physical), exercise (forced/required), exhibitionism (strangers), fantasy abandonment, fantasy gang-rape, forced heterosexuality, group sex, harems (serving w/other subs), initiation rites, injections, interrogation, kidnapping, saran wrapping, shaving (head hair), sleep deprivation, sleepsacks, spandex clothing, straight jackets, supplying new partners for Dom/Top, swapping (with one other couple), swinging (multiple couples), including others, voyeurism (your sub w/others).

They spent the next hour going over the second column repositioning them. When they got to the watersports though they hit a snag.

"Tommy, are you sure? I mean it just doesn't seem sexy to me."

"Trust me, Adam. Once you try it you will love it."

"Give me a little bit to think about it?"

"Okay, but wrestling, Tommy Joe?"

"Well I have an idea for a rule."

"Oh really," Adam said giving Tommy an amused look.

"Yeah. If I can get away from you or make you tap out. I get out of my punishment."

Adam thought for a minute before replying, "it's up to my discretion though. If you do something really bad there will be no discussion. You will be punished." 

Adam made sure to whisper the last sentence right into Tommy's ear causing the older man to shudder.

"Deal", Tommy got out breathlessly, "we also need to make a list of rules."

"Oh I've got that under control. Rule number one is no swearing."

"Adam! That's not fair."

"Second rule is no raising your voice to me."

Tommy turned slightly so he could glare right at Adam who was smiling sinisterly.

"Maybe I should add glaring and pouting to the list."

"Adam, you can't be serious."

"I'm very serious so keep it up, little boy."

Tommy shuddered softly trying to scootch his way off of Adam's lap. He was quickly caught by an iron grip on his hips.

"I think I'll keep you right here, glitterbaby. Right in distance of a few well deserved swats."

Adam punctured each word of the last sentence with gentle nips to Tommy's neck, which made Tommy squirm and wiggle even more.

"So list of rules:  
1) No swearing.  
2) No raising your voice to me.  
3) If you can get away from me before your punishment starts you get out of the spanking.  
4) No lying to me. Not ever. No exceptions.  
5) No running in the hou--"

"That's good for now", Tommy interrupted.

Adam delivered a well placed smack to Tommy's left cheek.

"6) No interrupting me.  
7) Bedtime is 11pm unless I say so.  
8) You will eat what has been put in front of you. All of it, Tommy Joe."

Tommy opened his mouth to protest, but Adam was currently rubbing the spot he had just swatted so he sealed his lips tightly. That had been a point of contention for them even since they were just friends. Tommy loved to eat, but his portion sizing had always been a bit off. Adam had noticed it for a while that his lover had been taking less and less food at each meal or not finishing his dinner.

"9) You may not tell me "no". You can disagree with me, but "no" is not an acceptable answer when I tell you to do things that are important.  
And 10) I get to pick out what you wear."

"Adam, you can't be serious! What I wear! What's wrong with what I wear?"

"Lose the tone, right now. And nothing is wrong exactly I just don't want you wearing certain things."

"Like what?"

"Like those jeans that have a hole in the butt. Or that white t-shirt that leaves nothing to the imagination. Or that pair of boxers that have holes in them. Those I think are all going today."

"But, Adam", Tommy said getting dangerously close to a whine, "those are my favorite things to wear!"

"I know, baby. But tomorrow we'll go out and get you some new clothes."

Tommy crossed his arms over his chest leaning back into Adam and blowing his fringe out of his eyes. He mumbled something under his breath that sounded remotely like "fucker".

"Is that really how you want to start our first day, darling, with you having a very sore, red, hot bottom? Hmm?"

"No", Tommy ground out through his teeth.

"Then come on. I have something for you."

Adam patted Tommy's hip gently allowing the older man to get up before standing himself. He led the way into the bedroom walking right over to Tommy's closet. He opened up the doors and pulled out Bun.

"Adam?"

"You can sleep with Bun now without any problems."

"I don't need a stupid bunny rabbit to sleep, ya know."

"But you sleep so much better with him. I came home one night to find you with him and you were sleeping so soundly. You weren't even tossing and turning. You don't have to if you really don't want to, but I think it would be good for you to sleep with Bun for a few nights and see how it goes."

Tommy hated to admit it, but Adam was right. One of the reasons he had even brought up the list was so that maybe Adam would be comfortable with letting Tommy have some of his "little Tommy" things like his paci or Bun.

"How about some lunch?"

"Sounds good!"

They both made their way back downstairs Tommy still trailing Bun behind him.


	6. The Second Time

Tommy sat down at the kitchen table absentmindedly rubbing at Bun's ear still dressed in only his sleep shorts.

"How does grilled cheese sound?"

"Amazing! Make it with the 5 cheeses!"

"11) No ordering me around. So we both agree that any rule broken will result in a spanking, correct?"

"Whatever", Tommy muttered glaring a hole into the back of Adam's head.

"12) No "whatever"ing me.  
13) No more muttering."

Tommy groaned very tempted to throw a salt shaker at the back of Adam's head. Adam ripped off a paper towel and wet it before wiping down one of the walls that had been painted with special chalkboard paint. Once it was cleaned and dried Adam started writing the rules down with a white piece of chalk from the drawer. Once the rules were all written down Adam stepped back to admire his work while Tommy frowned grouchily at the wall. Adam put the chalk away and tossed out the dirty paper towel before moving to the fridge to dig around for all five of the cheeses. Tommy watched Adam trying to take deep breaths. It was as if Adam was in a whole different light now; he was not only Tommy's boyfriend but now he was his Dom. Adam busied himself with making lunch. Once lunch was ready Adam placed the ketchup in front of Tommy as well as his sandwich. Tommy ate half of the deliciousness quickly dipping it in ketchup, but then he went to throw the other half out like he usually did. He was still hungry, but looking down at his little bump of a tummy made him stop.

"Tommy Joe."

"Yeah?"

"Rule 8."

"Adam, come on. I thought you were kidding."

"I wasn't. Sit down and finish your lunch."

"I'm full!" Tommy said his voice rising a little with nerves as he looked at Adam's darkening eyes.

"Thomas Joseph Ratliff, you will finish your food right now or you're going over my knee." Adam replied sternly.

"Adam!"

Adam rubbed his temple with one hand; he just couldn't understand Tommy's problem with food.

"Don't make me start counting, Tommy. Please. Not on our first day."

A lump had formed in Tommy's throat as he looked from Adam to the door to the family room. There was a bathroom with a lock on the door next to the family room. Tommy just had to get past Adam to get there.

"1."

"It's half a grilled cheese! Why are you making such a huge fucking deal out of this." Tommy cried out raising his voice to a shout.

Adam had to close his eyes for a moment to center himself and Tommy took that opportunity to make his getaway. He shot off toward the door, but Adam remembering rule 3 just in the nick of time opened his eyes to see Tommy barreling past him. Adam shot his arm out catching Tommy around the waist and pulling the smaller man into him.

"Oof! Adam get off! Stop it! No!"

Tommy struggled and wiggled pushing at Adam's arm, which only clamped around him even tighter, trying desperately to get away.

"Settle down, Tommy!"

"NO! I'm not getting spanked!"

"I'm afraid you are, glitterbaby. That's the 4th rule you've broken I believe."

Adam placed a firm swat to Tommy's backside causing a loud squeak to come from the smaller man. After a few minutes of struggling Adam managed to flip a still squirming Tommy over his lap. Adam lifted one of his legs placing it over both of Tommy's effectively pinning him.

"Enough, Thomas!" Adam hollered over Tommy's protests.

Tommy reached back with his right hand trying to protect his ass, but Adam quickly caught it pinning it to Tommy's back with his left hand. Adam landed a quick strike to Tommy's right cheek which cause all protests to cease instantaneously. Adam cupped his hand and sent it crashing into Tommy's other cheek. Tommy let out a squeal of protest on that smack. He closed his eyes on the next spank biting his bottom lip to prevent himself from crying out. Adam's hands were large and unforgiving as smack after smack rained down on Tommy's pinkening ass.

"Addy, please! I got it! I'll be good!" Tommy finally cried out after a solid ten minutes of spanking.

"Pet names won't get you anywhere right now, Tommy Joe. You broke four different rules within five minutes, and I need to impart the seriousness of what you've done."

"I won't break any more rules!"

Adam continued speaking beginning to punctuate each word with a firm spank, "From now on I don't want to ever hear you fuss about eating ever again. I don't want to hear any more swears, or "no"s, or you raising your voice at me. I expected so much better from you, Tommy Joe, but it seems like we have a lot of work to do. Maybe writing the rules down for yourself will make sure you follow them. I think twenty times each should make them stick in your mind."

"Adam, don't! I'll remember! I swear I will!"

The larger man paused for a moment to pull Tommy's shorts down to just where Adam's leg was holding Tommy's down exposing the entirety of his tiny red ass and the tops of his thighs.

"I'm very disappointed in you, Tommy Joe."

That one sentence made Tommy's heart sink.

"I'm so sorry."

"I know you are, glitterbaby, but I'm going to make sure of that."

Adam began spanking again this time on Tommy's bare ass.

"OW! Geeze! Aaaah! Adam, it hurts!"

"It's supposed to hurt."

Adam kept his assault on Tommy's ass until the blonde was shaking softly with sobs and his feet had stopped drumming on the floor. Both of them had to take deep breaths once Adam finally stopped. Tommy was laying limply over Adam's lap trying to get control back over himself. Carefully Adam released Tommy's legs and stood the still crying man on his own feet. A large hand reached up wiping the tears off of Tommy's cheek. Tommy couldn't hold back anymore he could feel the walls he had built up slowly beginning to break down. He practically flung himself into Adam's waiting arms straddling the bigger man's lap. Tommy closed his eyes and just let himself cry into Adam's shoulder. Adam's arms wrapped around his boyfriend stroking his back and kissing the top of his head.

"Let it out, baby. It's okay. I've got you."

Adam rested his head on top of Tommy's when he saw gray out of the corner of his eye. It was Bun who lay abandoned on the table from when Tommy had been eating. Smiling Adam picked up the stuffed animal and tucked it under Tommy's arm where it was instantly grabbed and snuggled in. The next time Adam looked down he realized Tommy's thumb had found its way into his mouth.

A small voice came from Adam's shoulder, "thanks."

"You're welcome, glitterbaby. I love you."

"Love you too."

And with that Tommy closed his eyes taking a big sniffle before falling into a deep sleep in Adam's arms.


	7. The Rules

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can Tommy really be that naughty? I think he can!

Tommy woke up the next morning rolling on his back only to hiss and roll back onto his stomach. He couldn't believe how sore he was. He had thought it was bad having to sit back down on the hard, wooden kitchen chair to finish his cold grilled cheese after his nap, but this morning it had turned into a deep ache. Tommy reached back trying desperately to rub away the burn, but it didn't work. He sighed and decided he should probably get up and get dressed. Skinny jeans were definitely not an option today so he chose some loose sweatpants and an old t-shirt. He looked at the bed and noticed Bun laying half under the covers. Adam had been right; he did sleep better with the bunny. For the first time in a long time he had gotten a restful night of sleep. He picked up the bunny and began stroking the silk on the inside of one of the ears. Tommy slowly wandered downstairs to find Adam sitting on the family room floor with a bag in front of him.

"Addy?"

Adam turned around smiling when he saw his boyfriend who looked particularly little today.

"Commere, baby."

Tommy walked over to Adam and gingerly sat down on the floor next to him, but Adam pulled Tommy over until he was sitting in his lap.

"I got you something."

"You did?"

"I did. Look inside the bag."

Tommy leaned forward looking inside the large bag where a smaller box lay amongst some tissue paper. He looked over his shoulder skeptically at Adam.

"Open the little box."

For a moment Tommy paused then he picked up the box and began tearing the tape off. He pulled out the tissue paper and found at the bottom of the box a binky that was blue with a bunny on it. Tommy looked from the binky to Adam then back to the binky.

"I thought your old one looked a little well. . .old. So I got you a new one."

Tommy couldn't even think of what to say so he simply turned wrapping his arms around Adam's neck squeezing his boyfriend tightly. For years Tommy had wanted to buy a new pacifier, but he never had the courage.

"Thanks."

"You're very welcome."

Adam smiling reaching up to brush the blonde bangs out of Tommy's face.

"Breakfast?"

Tommy froze refusing to let go burrowing his face into the crook of Adam's neck. Adam couldn't help but chuckle softly patting Tommy's ass gently.

"Common, glitterbaby, off for a second so I can stand up."

Tommy shook his head simply holding on tighter.

"Few more minutes of snuggling", Tommy said into the side of Adam's neck.

"Alright but then we need to get some food in that little tummy of yours."

Adam poked at Tommy's side earning him a little giggle and a jerk.

"Addy, don't! It tickles."

"All the reason more to do it!"

Adam dug his fingers into Tommy's sides tickling mercilessly. Tommy squeaked and wiggled letting go of Adam's neck to try and grab at Adam's arms and pull them away. Tommy rolled onto his back completely forgetting about his sore bottom for a few moments, but Adam was on top of him in a second.

"Stop!", Tommy shouted through his giggles.

"Nope!"

"Daddy, stop it! No more tickles."

Adam chucked ceasing the tickles.

"Alright, alright, enough. Common, Tommy Joe, time for breakfast."

"Wait! Uumm...couldn't we cuddle some more? Or maybe watch some TV. You know I'm not really hungry yet."

"I think it's time for some food, baby."

"NO!"

"Tommy Joe!"

"I meant please, Daddy! Can't you just stay in here? I'll go make us breakfast!"

Adam helped Tommy up grabbing the new pacifier and led him into the kitchen even though Tommy was dragging his feet the entire way. When they got into the kitchen though Adam stopped. Something was off. Tommy was trying desperately to get free from Adam's grip on his arm. Adam looked to the chalkboard wall and noticed the rules were missing except for the very top one. Someone had wiped the board clean. Someone who wasn't tall enough to reach the top one.

"Tommy Joe", Adam started using his stern voice.

"I didn't do it!" Tommy piped up still struggling to get his arm free.

Adam sighed using his free hand to rub at his temple.

"I can't believe you, Tommy Joe! You're already sore then you pull this stunt? Corner!"

"W-w-w-what?"

Adam marched over to the only empty corner in the kitchen dragging Tommy along after him.

"Daddy, please! I'm sorry! I won't ever do it again!"

After placing Tommy's nose firmly in the corner Adam stepped back. He couldn't fathom how Tommy could have been so bad in only 24 hours. Adam sat down at the kitchen table running his fingers through his hair. Maybe being a Daddy was going to be harder that it looked.

"Daddy, I--"

"I do not want to hear a word out of you until I tell you to come out of that corner. You are in enough trouble as it is, Thomas."

Tommy was beginning to hate his full name; Adam seemed to only use it when he was angry. After a twenty minutes of calming himself down Adam walked over to stand behind Tommy. He gripped Tommy's bicep and dragged him over to the kitchen table.

"I don't want to be spanked! I won't ever do it again! I swear! I promise! Please, Daddy!"

Adam let go and sat down in one of the kitchen chairs looking up at Tommy with his most stern face.

"Pants off."

"Addy, baby, honey, Daddy, please--"

"Now", Adam practically roared.

Tommy's hands were shaking nervously as he reached for the hem of his sweatpants tugging them down a little bit.

"Can't we just--"

"Off. Now. I will not tell you again."

Tommy sighed but did as he was told pushing his pants down then stepping out of them. Left only in his boxer briefs and t-shirt Tommy stared at the floor sniffling a little bit.

"Underwear too."

"Adam, please--"

Adam instantly reached forward tugging the boxer briefs down to Tommy's ankles.

"Step out."

Tommy let out a low whine as he did as commanded. He reached down tugging at the hem of his shirt trying to cover himself up as his cheeks turned a shade of red he didn't even know they could.

"Over my lap, Tommy Joe."

Sniffles started to come from Tommy as he shifted from foot to foot nervously.

"I'll do better. I promise never to do it again! Please, Daddy, no spanking."

"Thomas Joseph Ratliff, you will lay yourself over my lap this moment or so help me you will be sorry!"

Tommy jumped into action with those words practically throwing himself over Adam's lap, and so the spanking began.

Adam began to lecture puncturing each word with a sharp swat, "I can't believe you. It hasn't even been 24 hours since I last spanked you. I never said it was a rule, but you knew doing that was naughty, didn't you?"

Already Tommy was wailing as the fire in his ass was being reunited. Adam paused for a moment.

"Answer me, Tommy Joe."

"Yes! Yes, Daddy, I knew! Please! I'm so sorry! I won't do it again! I swear!"

Adam continued to spank for another five minutes before stopping again.

"Go to the corner."

Tommy hurried over to the corner, careful not to run, both hands covering his butt.

"Hands on your head."

His hands quickly found their way to the back of his head as Tommy hung his head and cried brokenly. Adam took the time to rewrite every rule on the wall and pull a stool from island placing it right in front of the wall with the rules before calling Tommy back over. Adam wrapped his arms around Tommy's shoulders hugging his boy tightly and rubbing his back.

"We're almost done, baby. I want you to put your upper body on the stool in front of the wall."

Tommy whimpered loudly as he made his way over to the stool placing his chest on the cool wood. He leaned down grabbing the bars of the stool forcing him onto his tip-toes and his bare ass high into the air. Adam grabbed a large wooden spoon from the utensil drawer, and walked back over to Tommy. For a moment Adam had to close his eyes and collect himself. He knew how much a spoon could hurt; his mother had used one on him when he was a kid. He was wishing so hard that he didn't have to do this, but he knew that not doing it would mean more bad behavior from Tommy.

"Now, you will read the list of rules three times to me, one lick for each rule."

"Adam! That's like 40!"

"Then you'll remember not to do it again. You were very naughty, Tommy Joe."

And so it began. Tommy reading each rule off and receiving a lick with the spoon after each sentence.

"1) No swearing. AAH!  
2) No raising your voice. OOWW!  
3) If I can get away from Daddy before the punishment starts I get out of the spanking. OUCH!  
4) No lying to Daddy. OOHH!  
5) No running in the house. OOWWIE!  
6) No interrupting Daddy. OUUUCH!  
7) Bedtime is 11pm unless said so. OOOWWWW!  
8) I will eat what has been put in front of me. OOOHHH!  
9) "No" is not an acceptable answer when Daddy tells me to do things that are important. AAAAHHHH!  
10) Daddy get to pick out what I wear. OOOOOWWWWWIIIIEEE!"  
Please no more, Daddy! I'll be good! I'll never erase the rules again! I swear!"

Adam delivered a harsh crack with the spoon on Tommy's left cheek where the skin was already a deep shade of red, bruising in some spots.

"Keep going, Tommy Joe."

"11) No ordering Daddy around. OOOOOWWWW!  
12) No "whatever"ing Daddy. UUUGGGHHH!  
13) No more muttering. YYYYYEEEEEOOOOOOWWWW!"

Adam wanted to put the spoon down and just hug Tommy so badly but he had promised to do this two more times, and he couldn't back down now.


	8. The Store

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adam goes shopping with Sutan and Tommy gets some surprises!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the long wait, but I had to send my computer away to be fixed! =(   
> I won't make you wait too long for the next chapter.

Once every single strike with the spoon had been given both men were panting with tears in their eyes. Tommy was wailing uncontrollably lying limply against the stool, while Adam himself had to wipe away a few lingering tears. Tommy hadn’t even realized the spanking had stopped; all he knew was that his ass was a blazing inferno. Adam quickly scooped Tommy up cradling the smaller body in his arms. Tommy curled in still crying his eyes out even though he now realized that the spanking had ended. He never knew a spanking could hurt this much. Adam maneuvered Tommy until the smaller boy was curled around his hip while he grabbed the pacifier from the table. He popped it into Tommy’s mouth where it was quickly sucked at as Tommy worked his hardest to hide his face in Adam’s neck.

“Tommy baby, I need you to look at me for a second.”

Tommy whimpered into his dummy very slowly lifting his head to look up at Adam.

“Do you want cuddles on the bed or in the rocking chair?”

Tommy shrugged trying to hide his face again. He really didn’t care where they cuddled as long as he was in Adam’s arms. Adam smiled softly beginning to bounce Tommy gently as he made his was over to the rocking chair his grandmother had given to him years ago. He sat down letting Tommy curl up in his lap. They rocked for at least a couple hours while Tommy calmed himself down. Adam was on his tenth lullaby when Tommy finally passed out. He smiled down at his boy carefully standing and walking upstairs to deposit Tommy on the bed. Gently Adam undressed Tommy and tucked him under the covers. He gave him a kiss on the forehead. Adam went back downstairs and picked up his phone. He pressed speed dial 4 and waited as it rang. Sutan picked up on the third ring.

“Hellooo?”

“Hey, it’s me.”

“Oh hey, Add.”

“Can you come over here? I need to talk to you.”

“Of course, sweetie. I’ll be there in 15.”

Fifteen minutes later Sutan was sitting on the couch next to Adam stroking his best friend’s back as Adam rested his head in his hands.

“I don’t know if I can do this, Sut.”

“What do you mean?”

“I mean spanking him! I really hurt him today! He’s gonna have bruises!”

Sutan let out a loud sigh then gave Adam a sharp smack to the back of the head.

“Ow! What the hell, Sutan?”

“You’re such an idiot sometimes. Tommy knew what he was doing when he erased the rules. He knew he was going to get spanked and it was going to be bad. If he didn’t want it or need it he wouldn’t have done it!”

“But I used the spoon! Those things hurt like a bitch.”

“And he deserved it. He acted like a little brat so you treated him like one.”

Adam rubbed the back of his head and glared at Sutan, but then he realized what his old friend was saying.

“So where is he?”

“He’s upstairs napping.”

“Well he had a rough morning. How about we go shopping in the meantime? I have a store I want to show you.”

Adam thought for a moment wondering if he really wanted to leave Tommy alone after what had happened that morning.

“He’ll be fine. Make sure you leave a note though. We won’t be long. I promise!”

Adam agreed writing a quick note and depositing it on the pillow next to Tommy’s lightly snoring form. He crept back downstairs and they were off. Sutan drove a little bit outside of LA pulling up to a large store that had neither a sign out front nor any markings of what it was.

“Sutan, what is this place?”

“It’s an AB/DL store.”

“You’ve got to be kidding me! They have these?”

“This is actually one of the only ones in the US. Who would have thought there were so many freaks in LA?”

They both chuckled softly. Adam put on his sunglasses and a baseball cap before going in so he wouldn’t be recognized. Once they entered the store Adam’s jaw nearly dropped to the floor. Everywhere he looked there were things he wanted to buy; there was everything from toys to onesies to pacifiers. Adam could see himself dropping easily $100,000 in this store. Sutan grabbed a cart and the two began shopping. They were halfway through the store and the cart was already full when Adam started running towards a display. There were Disney onesies including Stitch. Adam grabbed a few of them stuffing them in the cart smiling so hugely.

“Alright now we just have to go through the plushies and we’re done.”

Sutan couldn’t do anything but laugh as he pushed the cart after Adam. They went through a few aisles with Adam trying to pick between several different toys when he saw a large giraffe on one of the shelves. He quickly snatched it up deciding to carry it instead of shoving it in the overstuffed cart. They quickly went to the checkout station where Adam coolly dropped a few $1,000. They were packing the back and trunk of the tiny sports car when Adam’s phone began to ring.

“Hello?”

“Addy, where are you?”

“I’ll be home in a little bit, baby. I left you a note. I just needed to pick up some stuff. Sutan is with me too.”

“Kay.”

“Go back to sleep for a little bit and I’ll wake you up when I’m home.”

Sutan and Adam hopped into the car and sped off back to Adam’s home. As soon as they walked through the door Adam found his arms full of his little boy.

“Whoa! Hey, baby!”

“Hi.”

Sutan ducked out to grab more bags noticing the two needed a moment. Adam hooked his finger under Tommy’s chin lifting until their eyes met.

“Baby, what’s wrong? Have you been crying?”

“Bad dream”, Tommy mumbled burying his face in Adam’s shirt inhaling the scent.

“Oh, baby!”

Adam wrapped his arms tighter around Tommy rubbing his back in soothing circles. Tommy had been having nightmares since he was a kid, and Adam was quite familiar with them by now.

“It’s okay now, baby, I’m here. And I brought you some presents.”

“Presents”, Tommy asked instantly perking up.

“Yup. Come help me unpack the bags.”

Just then Sutan walked back in the door arms laden with their purchase. Tommy helped unpack the rest of the car and bring everything upstairs. The bed was full of bags by the time they were done. Sutan cleared his throat as Tommy and Adam began riffling through the bags.

“Well I think my work here is done.”

Tommy ran toward Sutan embracing the other man tightly.

“Thanks, Sut.”

“Of course, sweetie. I wouldn’t be much of a fairy godmother if I didn’t do stuff like this.”

Sutan brushed Tommy’s hair out of his eyes, “you’ll make a wonderful baby boy and you couldn’t have picked a better Daddy.”

“But how did you know?”

“Sweetie, I knew it from the moment I saw you.”

Tommy’s cheeks began to turn pick and he looked down releasing Sutan from the hug until Adam wrapped his strong arms around Tommy’s middle.

“You two have fun”, Sutan called as he made his way downstairs and out the door.

As soon as the door closed Tommy turned in Adam’s arms giving him a lingering kiss before practically diving into the pile of bags. Adam grabbed Tommy by the back of his sweatpants dragging him back into his arms.

“Slow down, glitterbaby.”

“Want my presents!”

“Tommy Joe, what’s the rule about whining?”

“Not to.”

“Exactly. You continue to whine and I can take everything back. Are we clear?”

“Yes, Daddy!”

“Now how about we start with the smaller bags and move on to the big ones?”

Tommy nodded picking through some of the smaller bags to find at least five new pacifiers along with some ribbons with clips on the ends. Tommy got to the medium sized bags and looked a little shocked at what he found blushing a bright shade of red.

“D-d-diapers, Adam?”

“Yes, baby, we’re going to try them out. If we don’t like using them, they can always be punishment.”

Tommy blushed even deeper at that gulping a little bit. While going through the rest of the medium sized bags Tommy found more diapers and supplies for diapering like powder, cream, and wipes. Then he came across a bottle of liquid that confused him. Holding it up with a puzzled look on his face Tommy tried to figure out what it was.

“What’s cod liver oil?”

“It’s for when you slip up with the swearing rule. It tastes horrible, but it’s actually good for you.”

Tommy winced slightly and put the bottle down knowing he would have to hide that at the first chance possible. Adam encouraged Tommy to open the bigger bags where the toys were. Tommy squealed with joy when he found the Lego sets and the blocks. When he finally got around to the bag with the stuffed giraffe Tommy went from overjoyed to ecstatic.

“He’s perfect! Bun always wanted a friend!”

Tommy hugged the bejeezus out of the giraffe snuggling it into him.

“What are you going to name him, baby?”

“I like Gigi!”

“Gigi it is then.”

Tommy smiled up at Adam and ran over hugging his Daddy tightly.

“It’s all so perfect! I love every last thing! Thank you, Daddy!”

“You’re very welcome, baby.”


	9. Diapers: Yay or Nay?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have returned! I'm so very sorry for my hiatus, and I'm back in black so updates will be coming more frequently!
> 
> In this chapter Tommy and Adam try out the diapers. . .let's see how they handle it, shall we?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave me a review when you're done reading. The reviews and kudos are what keep me going every time I sit down to write!

*The Next Day*

Adam woke up late knowing it would be a long day already. It was already 10am and they had a lot to do. He smiled looking down at his baby boy who had Bun in his arms, Gigi on his side and a red pacifier in his mouth. Gently Adam shook at Tommy’s shoulder.

“Nooo.”

“Time to wake up, glitterbaby.”

“No!”

“Tommy Joe, it’s time to get up. Common.”

“NO!”

“Thomas Joseph Ratliff!”

That certainly got Tommy’s attention; he sat up looking at Adam between trying to rub the sleep out of his eyes.

“’m still sleepy, Daddy”, Tommy mumbled around his pacifier.

“I know, baby, but it’s time to get up now. Common let’s get you dressed.”

Tommy whined softly laying back down and pulling the blankets over his head. Adam chuckled and pulled the blankets back down picking Tommy up. He lay Tommy down on top of the sheets and began to undress him.

“Daddy, I can do it myself!”

“You can, but from now on I’m doing it for you”, Adam stated firmly.

A pout slipped across Tommy’s face at this as he crossed his arms over his chest. Adam placed his thumb on Tommy’s bottom lip tugging gently until Tommy smiled.

“I love you, glitterbaby.”

“I love you too, Daddy.”

Adam reached down grabbing a diaper from one of the bags that had been relocated to the floor the night before. He grabbed Tommy’s ankles lifting them up and placing the diaper under him. Adam watched Tommy look to the side blushing a bright shade of red. Trying not to cause Tommy too much embarrassment Adam quickly powdered, creamed, and diapered his boyfriend. He grabbed Tommy under his arms and lifted the smaller man up placing him on his hip.

“What do you want to wear today, kitten?”

“Well I can’t wear any of my jeans with a diaper on”, Tommy whined which earned him a sharp smack to the thigh.

“I could do without the attitude, kitten.”

Tommy let out a little “hmph” and buried his face in Adam’s shoulder.

“Sweat pants and a t-shirt”, Tommy mumbled.

Adam nodded reaching into the top drawer of Tommy’s dresser picking out a red t-shirt. He placed Tommy down on the couch in the bedroom.

“Arms up, glitterbaby.”

Tommy obeyed earning him a smile from Adam. He slipped the shirt over Tommy’s head and picked out a pair of black sweatpants sliding them up. Tommy lifted up his butt without having to be asked, and Adam slid them over the thick diaper. Lastly Adam popped some socks on Tommy’s feet and kissed him on the forehead.

“Wait for me right here.”

“Want Bun.”

“I think you’re missing a word there, kitten.”

“Please!”

Adam smiled and brought Tommy Bun before getting dressed himself in a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. Adam picked Tommy up again grabbing the red pacifier from the dresser and popping it in Tommy’s waiting mouth. Tommy wrapped his legs around Adam’s stomach and his arms around Adam’s neck hanging on tightly as the black haired singer gave him a ride downstairs.

“What would you like for breakfast, kitten”, Adam asked.

“We got any more Egos?”

“Nope, you ate the last of them for breakfast two days ago. How about some oatmeal?”

Tommy made a sound of protest.

“I want Egos!”

A sigh left Adam’s lips and he fixed Tommy with a firm gaze.

“Tommy Joe, you’re going to start eating more healthy foods starting today with some oatmeal for breakfast.”

Frowning Tommy wiggled and squirmed trying to get down.

“Thomas Joseph Ratliff, if you want down you will tell me not wiggle which might cause me to drop you!”

Tommy groaned but mumbled out an apology.

“Down, please?”

Adam nodded and placed Tommy down on one of the chairs at the kitchen table. He quickly busied himself making Tommy and himself some cinnamon oatmeal. When he looked back he couldn’t help but smile; Tommy was sitting all the way back in the chair so his feet didn’t reach the ground. His socked feet were swinging back and forth as he sucked furiously on his pacifier with a determined look on his face. The microwave dinged and Adam took out the bowls placing one in front of Tommy and sitting down himself next to his boyfriend. Tommy ate silently and got halfway through the bowl before he pushed it away.

“Done.”

“Finish, Tommy Joe. You know the rule.”

Tommy groaned and put his head on the table whining so much Adam couldn’t understand what he was saying.

“Glitterbaby, you know how I feel about mumbling. Do you want a spanking?”

“No.”

Adam leaned forward placing a finger under Tommy’s chin lifting the older man’s face. When Adam noticed the tears streaming down Tommy’s cheeks he instantly moved his chair back and stood up grabbing the blonde under the arms, lifting him onto his hip. Adam carried Tommy into the living room and sat in one of the plush armchairs placing his boy in his lap.

“I know you don’t want to eat, kitten, but I need you healthy and if that means me forcing you food down your throat then I will do it!”

“It’s not that”, Tommy cried out letting out a tiny sob.

“Then tell me what’s wrong, Tommy! I can’t read your mind!”

Tommy sniffled trying to calm himself down enough to talk. Adam wrapped his arms around Tommy’s middle gently stroking the boy’s tummy.

The smaller man leaned up so his lips were at Adam’s ear and whispered, “I gotta go!”

“Go?”

“Ugh”, Tommy groaned loudly putting his head down on Adam’s shoulder, “bathroom!”

Adam sighed lifting up Tommy’s shirt to rub at the bare, flat stomach underneath.

“That’s what the diaper’s for, kitten.”

“Don’t wanna.”

“Tommy”, Adam said in his best “no-nonsense voice”.

The blonde groaned again burrowing his face into the crook of Adam’s shoulder and neck shaking his head.

“Please, Daddy? Bathroom just this once!”

Adam knew that if he relented on this then Tommy would start getting the wrong idea.

“No, Tommy Joe. You’re going to use your diaper then we’ll get you changed and finish breakfast.”

A whimpery, high-pitched whine came from Tommy because he knew Adam well enough to know there would be no winning this argument. Tommy took a deep breath breathing in Adam’s scent and let himself relax flooding the diaper. As soon as he was finished Tommy promptly burst into tears completely humiliated at what he had just done. Adam instantly understood and picked Tommy up settling the boy on his hip as he made his way upstairs. Adam set down a changing pad on the bed and made quick work of replacing the wet diaper with a dry one. After he had redressed Tommy he leaned down kissing his boyfriend thoroughly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now I need your opinions. . .should Tommy keep the diapers 24/7 or should it be a punishment. I'm letting you guys decide! Leave me your opinion in the review section!


	10. The Park

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy and Adam venture to that park two months after the first diapering.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I counted the votes and made a decision. I'm very happy with the road I decided to push this story down and I want to take a moment to thank each and every one of you that is still reading this or any new readers I have. I love you all! And everyone who has reviewed. . .you mean the world to me and you are why this story is now in it's 10th chapter.

*Two Months Later*

Adam walked in the bedroom turning the light on to see a passed out Tommy burrowed under the covers.

“Baby, naptime’s over.”

Tommy’s bright light brown eyes cracked open to see Adam standing next to the bed with a smile on his face. After a few minutes of whining from Tommy and coaxing from Adam the blonde was up and out of bed. Tommy blushed a bright shade of red when he moved to stand up.

“Daddy”, Tommy whined with a blush spreading across his face.

“Yes, kitten?”

“Wet.”

Adam placed a gentle kiss on Tommy’s forehead before picking the smaller body up and placing him on the changing table they had installed two months ago in the corner of the room. In a matter of minutes Tommy was in a clean diaper and smiling again. He wrapped his arms around Adam’s neck and demanded to be carried. Adam chuckled and scooped the smaller body up settling Tommy on his hip. In all honesty Adam was so proud at how far Tommy had come in the last couple months. Tommy was much happier now with a face full of smiles and giggles coming from those perfect, pouty lips every few minutes. Adam suspected it had something to do with himself, but he didn’t want to toot his own horn. The diapers had become part of their daily lives. Tommy was in them 24/7 although he only really used them when he was sleeping or for punishment. Today Tommy was extra bouncy as Adam made his way downstairs and into the kitchen for snack time.

“You excited for something today, baby”, Adam asked in a teasing tone.

“You said we get to go to the playgroun’ today, Daddy!”

Adam chuckled and gave Tommy a kiss on the nose, “I did, didn’t I?”

“Yup!”

They had found a deserted playground outside of LA about a month ago and it had quickly become their favorite place in the world besides home. Tommy woofed down his snack of some whole wheat toast and a banana before Adam could even say another word.

“All done! Park now!”

Adam chuckled and picked up Tommy once again carrying him back upstairs.

“Alright, monkey, what do you want to wear today?”

“Edward Scissorhands shirt!”

Adam smiled and plucked the black shirt with the famous movie character on the front out from one of the drawers. Tommy had little boy clothing, but he only really wore them around the house. Adam pulled the shirt over Tommy’s head and carried him over to the changing table pulling out a pull-up from under the table. They were thinner and allowed Tommy to wear his skinny jeans without anyone noticing. Adam pulled a pair of boxers over the pull-up and wiggled/yanked Tommy’s black skinny jeans up the boy’s legs and hips. Next came the socks and some sneakers.

“Alright, baby, park time”, Adam said patting Tommy’s hip gently.

Tommy hopped off the table and instantly ran for the door, but Adam caught him around the waist pulling him back.

“What’s the rule about running in the house?”

“Not ta.”

Adam swatted Tommy’s butt sharply and let go. Tommy made sure to walk the rest of the way out of the house and into the car.

“That was your first warning, glitterbaby. Let’s please keep it at one today?”

“Yes, Daddy”, Tommy said pulling at the car door waiting for Adam to unlock it.

They both hopped in the car once it was unlocked and Tommy instantly buckled his seatbelt. That had been the cause of only one argument between the two. Tommy had driven to the store one day without his seatbelt on and when Adam saw when he was waiting at the door to help with the groceries all hell had broken loose. Tommy had gotten the Lexan paddle for that one and it was a lesson he doubted he would ever forget. The ride to the park was rather quiet, but when they arrived Tommy began to bounce. He tried to open the door, but Adam reached over with his long arms and stopped him.

“What are the rules?”

“Stay where Daddy can see me and no talking to strangers and we go home when Daddy says so.”

“Good boy. How about we swing first?”

Tommy nodded eagerly and barreled out of the car making a mad dash for the swings with Adam not far behind running to keep up. Adam reached Tommy just before the swings and scooped up his baby swinging him around in a circle before depositing him on one of the few unbroken swings.

“Push, Daddy! Push!”

Adam laughed and moved behind Tommy giving his glitterbaby a few big pushes that sent Tommy flying through the air on the swing almost as high as it would go. They played for hours at the park covering the swings, the see-saw, the merry-go-round, the jungle gym and even the big wooden ship. It finally started getting dark and Adam called it a day taking Tommy’s hand dragging him along toward the car.

“Common, baby, let’s go home and eat some dinner.”

“I don’t want to go yet!”

Adam deposited Tommy on the passenger’s side before walking over to the driver’s side.

“Tommy.”

“I’m not hungry yet!”

“Tommy!”

“One more swing.”

“It’s time to go home.”

Tommy ran for the swings anyway leaving Adam behind by the car. It took Adam a moment to realize that Tommy wasn’t getting into the car. When he dashed over to the passenger’s side Tommy was already gone. Adam’s heart started pounding and he instantly became frantic as he raced through the park trying to find his Tommy.

“Tommy! TOMMY JOE! TOMMYYYYYY!”

Little did Adam know Tommy had decided to climb one of the trees in the park; he was now perched on a low but covered branch watching Adam run around like a chicken with his head cut off. After fifteen minutes of watching Tommy took pity on Adam and climbed down.

“Here I am, Daddy!”

Adam turned on a dime and ran all the way to Tommy scooping him up and hugging him tightly.

“Where the hell have you been?”

Tommy pointed to the tree giggling. Suddenly all Adam could see was red when he realized Tommy had been watching his frantic search the entire time. He placed Tommy down gripping his hand firmly. Setting a fast pace toward the car that he knew Tommy would have trouble keeping up with Adam opened the door when they arrived at the car.

“In.”

“Daddy, I-I-I-I’m sorry. I didn’ mean ta worry ya. It was juss funny.”

Adam stopped at that.

“Funny?”

“No! Not funny! I didn’ mean funny”, Tommy scrambled instantly trying to retract his statement.

Adam grabbed Tommy’s upper arm closing the passenger’s side door and moving back to the door to the back seat.

“D-D-Daddy?”

Adam opened the door and just pointed. Tommy climbed into the back seat gulping audibly; he knew he had really done it this time. For a moment Tommy reached for the seatbelt, but Adam beat him to it buckling Tommy into the seat. Adam walked around the back of the car stopping for a moment to close his eyes and count to ten. He spent the rest of the car ride home thinking of how he was going to deal with this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A special thank you to Sunny, Donna and VC for the ideas and thank you to everyone for all the encouragement!
> 
> Reviews as always are loved! Every idea and encouragement keeps me writing!
> 
> Love always,  
> -Victoria-


	11. The Park Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy gets his punishment for hiding.

Tommy knew from the moment they pulled in the driveway that trying to get out of the car himself was a bad idea. He was really scared this time; usually the less words Adam used the more pissed off he really was. Adam hadn’t said a word the whole car ride home. The car was in park before Tommy could blink and Adam was at his door. In a matter of seconds Tommy was out of his seatbelt and being hauled into the house by his upper arm.

“Daddy, I’m so sorry! I won’t never hide again! I promise! Never! I’ll never leave your sight again! Daddy, I swear! I’ll be good for the rest of my life!”

“Corner!”

Adam let go and Tommy walked very quickly to the corner in the family room sticking his nose there and lacing his hands behind his head. After 20 minutes he called the boy over to him, and Tommy walked over without complaint.

“Strip.”

“M-m-maybe I should go back to the corner for a lil bit. You still look like you wanna kill me.”

“1.”

That certainly got Tommy moving. Adam had set down a rule that every number he got past two when counting meant a night of bedtime spankings for Tommy. Adam pulled the high-backed, armless chair from the corner setting it in the middle of the room. Tears ran in thick stripes down Tommy’s cheeks as he squirmed out of his skinny jeans pulling the boxers down too, but leaving the pull-up on. He wasn’t allowed to take them off without permission. He pulled his shirt off his head before neatly folding the clothing leaving it on the coffee table. Tommy moved to stand at Adam’s side with his hands clasped behind his back. Adam, who was now sitting in the high-backed chair, pulled the pull-up down holding Tommy’s elbow as he stepped out. Tommy looked into Adam’s eyes giving a final plea for mercy, but he found nothing in the cool blue orbs. Adam pulled lightly on Tommy’s elbow and the older man complied laying his lithe body out over the singer’s knees.

“Why are we here, Thomas?”

“Because I was naughty”, Tommy choked out almost on the brink of sobs already.

“No. You are going to tell me what you did wrong.”

“I hid from you, Daddy. I know it was naughty an’ I promise, never again! I’ll be go—”

Adam cut Tommy off with a hard spank to his right cheek leaving behind an angry red handprint.

“I can’t even fathom what would cause you to do this, Thomas, but it was a very bad decision. And this spanking will be equally as bad.”

With those words Adam began bringing his hand down with force leaving angry red prints in his wake causing the flesh of Tommy’s bottom to bounce with each contact. The yelps started instantly. Tommy had become good at taking spankings, but this time there was no warm-up or any gentle caresses. All Tommy could feel was the intense burn building in his bottom and the harsh grip of Adam’s hand on his hip. After what seemed like forever to Tommy, Adam stopped. Tommy was sobbing harshly rasping out apologies and promises. It took a minute, but Tommy soon realized the spanking had stopped and tried to calm himself down. When the sobs had tapered off, Adam lifted Tommy to stand by his elbow. Adam rose to his full height looking down at Tommy.

“Go stand in the corner. I need to get the belt and the brush.”

Tommy’s mouth dropped open as he looked up at his boyfriend; Adam had never used more than one implement at a time before. Adam grabbed Tommy by the ear toting him to the corner placing his nose there firmly.

“You move and this can only get worse.”

Tommy nodded his understanding putting his hands back behind his head and waited. Adam took his time upstairs making the bed leaving one side tucked down for the nap he knew Tommy would take when this was done. He grabbed the worn, black, leather belt from the closet along with a heavy, oak hairbrush. Tommy was almost in hysterics by the time Adam came back downstairs. Adam stopped himself at the bottom of the stairs. His first instinct was to comfort, but he knew he had to punish first. Adam steeled himself and walked over to the chair in the center of the room taking a seat before calling Tommy over to him. Adam put the belt down on the coffee table taking the brush in hand before guiding Tommy back over his lap. Every strike from the brush made an angry, red, oval-shaped welt appear on Tommy’s backside. Adam made sure to cover every inch of Tommy’s backside from his tailbone to his knees.

“P-p-please, Daddy”, Tommy sobbed out between screams of pain.

Adam stopped lifting his hand up to wipe a few tears from his eyes. He really did hate punishing Tommy, but he knew what had to be done.

“Up.”

Tommy stood up still sobbing hysterically; his eyes barely opened he was crying so hard and his body shaking like a leaf. Adam stood knowing Tommy would wake up the next morning with black and blues all over his bottom.

“D-D-Daddy! Never! Never again! Promise!”

“Hands on the seat, baby. We’re almost done.”

Tommy did as he was told hanging his head down. He spread his legs a little bit and dug his nails into the seat of the chair hanging on for dear life. The first whap of the belt ripped a scream from Tommy’s throat as did the other 32. After number 32 hit Tommy broke. He collapsed to the floor as his knees gave out from under him hitting the carpet and curling into a ball of misery. Adam literally threw the belt across the room bending down to pick up his glitterbaby and cradle him in his arms. Tommy instantly wrapped his arms around his Daddy sobbing into the waiting shoulder.

“I love you so much, Tommy Joe. It’s all over now. I love you. Daddy’s here. He’s got you. You were such a good boy”, Adam whispered into the hysterical boy’s ear.

Adam sat down in the rocking chair and started to rock letting Tommy cry it out. He hummed some of Tommy’s favorite lullabies. Tommy ran out of tears, but he just couldn’t stop the sobs from coming. Adam was on “You Are My Sunshine” before Tommy slowed down to hiccups.

“So sowwy, Daddy.”

“I know, baby, but it’s all over now.”

Tommy nodded his thumb finding its way into his mouth within minutes as he began to drift. Adam smiled carrying Tommy upstairs, setting him down on top of the covers and quickly diapering him being extra careful of the bruising skin. Adam placed Tommy under the covers tucking Bun and Gigi in too. Gently Adam pulled Tommy’s thumb from his mouth replacing it with a binky. It took one look at Tommy for Adam to realize he couldn’t leave him right now. Adam shucked his clothing off down to his boxers and climbed in behind his glitterbaby smiling when Tommy instantly snuggled into the larger body behind him. Tommy smiled in his half asleep state as Adam’s arm wrapped around his waist.

“Don’t ever make me worry like that again, baby.”

“Promise. Love you, Daddy”, Tommy rasped out behind his pacifier.

“I love you too, kitten”, Adam answered placing a kiss on the crown of Tommy’s head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reviews are always greeted with love and gratitude!


	12. Tantrums and Tour?

Adam had been attempting to hold the fans off, but it wasn’t working in the slightest bit. It was as if they were ravenous animals hungry for a piece of meat. It was a hot day in June when Adam finally conceded to Lane.

“Alright! I’ll do another tour! Damnit, Lane!”

Adam huffed leaning back into his chair placing a hand on the small of the back of the blonde sitting next to him. Lane gave Adam a relieved half-smile settling back into her chair too.

“Thank you, Adam”, she replied exasperated.

He had been trying to put off touring for as long as possible knowing the kind of position it put Tommy in. Adam gave Tommy his “It’ll Be Okay” look and smiled gently. As soon as they returned from the meeting Tommy blew into an all-out hissy fit demanding things left and right.

“There is no way I’m wearing diapers on stage, Lambert. And we better get our own bus or hotel rooms every night. And I swear to god if those girls get me I’m gonna kill you.”

Tommy began to pace as he really got into it. Adam let Tommy go on his rant which lasted another ten minutes. When Tommy finally looked up his boyfriend was leaning against the wall casually with his arms folded and one foot up looking unimpressed.

“Did you hear a word I just said?”

“I heard every word. Are you done?”

“Done? DONE? No, I am not done! You listen here, Mister Adam fuckin Lambert, there is no way I’m gonna be a sub in front of Isaac and the guys and you can’t make me!”

Adam really did want to point out how much of a four-year-old Tommy sounded like at the second, but he figured it was probably not a good idea. There was a moment of silence before Adam kicked himself off the wall swiftly grabbing Tommy by the ear and dragging him along to the armless chair.

“Ow! OW! OOWW! That’s attached, Adam!”

He licked his lips and sat down yanking Tommy over his lap.

“I know my baby is cranky today, but are you ever supposed to take it out on Daddy?”

“I’m not cranky!”

Adam smiled softly ruffling Tommy’s hair gently.

“I know someone who is taking a nap after their spanking.”

Tommy frowned fixing his mussed hair.

“Now where should we begin the list of naughtiness? How about at ordering me around and we end at swearing? Now if you wanted to have an adult conversation about what happened in that meeting you know the words to say. What do you say when you want to talk as adults?”

Tommy sighed and mumbled out, “I call you by your full name.”

“What was that, baby? I don’t understand mumbles, you know.”

“I call you Adam Mitchel Lambert.”

“Good boy.”

Adam gave Tommy’s upturned bottom a firm pat and started to spank over the jeans Tommy was wearing that day. Tommy squirmed around but bit his lip to keep from yelping. Even through denim Adam’s huge hand stung.

“Stand up.”

“Can’t you just spank me over my pants this once, Daddy? I swear I’ll behave!”

Adam sighed and quickly took hold of the button on Tommy’s pants popping it open before sliding down the zipper. With a few harsh tugs Adam had Tommy’s pants and boxers down to his knees. Adam took hold of the Velcro on the pull-up and yanked it open on both sides slipping it off. With Tommy effectively stripped from the waist down Adam pulled the blonde back over his lap.

“I think I’ll add a bedtime spanking for that too.”

“Daddyyyyyy”, Tommy whined out.

“Would you like to make it two bedtime spankings?”

“No.”

“Good boy.”

Adam began to spank again bringing his hand down firmly across every inch of the boy’s bottom. 

He began to lecture as he spanked punctuating each word with a firm smack, “I’m very disappointed in your behavior today, Tommy Joe. You could have used your words and we could have talked nicely about what happened today, but you decided to have a tantrum. And this is where tantrums will always end you up. Do you understand me, little boy?”

“Yes, Daddy”, Tommy cried out squirming and wiggling as much as Adam’s iron grip allowed.

Adam ended the spanking early reminding himself that Tommy would be getting a bedtime spanking later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unfortunately I don't know how many more chapters of this story there will be. I've kinda been struggling with this story for the past few weeks trying to keep it going and I think I'm losing the fight.


	13. The Party Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy and Adam prepare to host a party, but how will the night turn out?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the shortness of this chapter, but the next one will be longer!

Adam smiled softly to himself as he peeked into Tommy’s walk in closet finding quite a mess with a little blonde guitarist in the middle of it all. There were three rather large suitcases all halfway full and opened around the closet. Adam walked in dodging the landmines of clothing left and right.

“Hey, baby.”

“Hi, Daddy”, Tommy chirped back turning to smile at Adam.

The smile didn’t reach Tommy’s eyes though and Adam knew he was worried. There were a million different things that could go wrong on this tour. Adam kicked some clothes aside and sat down next to Tommy pulling the smaller body into his lap.

“Are you wet, baby?”

“No, Daddy!”

Adam smiled gently and kissed the back of Tommy’s head as his hand reached inside the sweatpants anyway and checking the pull up.

“All dry”, Adam announced.

“Told ya so!”

“Tommy Joe”, Adam said using his “warning tone”.

“Sorry, Daddy!”

Sighing Adam nuzzled the back of Tommy’s neck gently. He knew exactly what the cause of the acting up was. Tommy was nervous and had been toeing the line all week. It had started with a couple snide remarks that got him corner time and had escalated to all out brattiness.

“Almost all packed?”

“Yeah.”

“Hurry up and finish. Everyone will be here soon.”

Adam could see the gulp from Tommy and hooked a finger under his chin turning him until they were face to face.

“Baby, you know I can still call it off. No one will mind.”

“No! It’s a tradition. The night before tour we all have dinner together and sleep at your house—”

“Our house”, Adam corrected gently.

“I don’t wanna break that. Plus it’s been forever since we’ve all spent a night together.”

Adam nodded slowly. By now the entire band and the dancers knew about their relationship. It had been very hard to hide during rehearsals. At every break they got Tommy was instantly at Adam’s side smiling up at his Daddy. Although no one had yet found out that their relationship was a bit different. Sutan remained the only person who had figured it out, and they both intended to keep it that way. It took Tommy another two hours to finish up his packing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reviews and kudos are always loved. As always I'm so shocked at the amount of attention this story is getting. I love everyone who is still reading this, and I am so sorry for the long wait between chapters. Life has been hectic, but it settling down so hopefully more chapters will be coming soon!


	14. The Party Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The party starts, dinner is served and of course Tommy disobeys!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've decided to break the chapter up into three separate parts so here is part 2!

Sutan was the first to arrive at 6pm on the dot. The doorbell rang and Tommy ran to get it, but stopped short when he realized his Daddy wasn’t behind him. Tommy knew better than to open the door by himself. He stood on his tip toes and peeked through the peep hole. When he realized it was Sutan, Tommy squealed in excitement.

“Daddy! It’s Sut! Can you please hurry?”

Adam rubbed his temples firmly for a moment before joining Tommy at the door.

“Corner, Tommy.”

“But, Da—“

“Now, Tommy Joe!”

Tommy hurried off to the corner knowing how far he could push Adam when his nerves were already frazzled. Adam let an impatient Sutan inside the house.

“Where’s my babyboy?”

“IN HERE”, Tommy shouted from the family room.

“NO TALKING IN THE CORNER”, Adam hollered back.

Sutan sighed and placed a hand on Adam’s shoulder.

“Shall we check on whatever smells so good”, Sutan asked.

Adam nodded and led the way into the kitchen checking on the three different chickens that were roasting in the very large oven.

“He’s nervous isn’t he?”

“Extremely and he’s taking it out on me. I’ve been trying really hard not to spank him for it, but it’s getting to be too much!”

“You need to put your foot down, Adam, or you’re going to confuse him. You need to stick to your rules.”

It was Adam’s turn to sigh.

“I know, Sut. It’s just hard sometimes to punish him.”

Sutan nodded and hugged his friend tightly.

“Hey, it’s supposed to be a fun night so let him out of the corner and let’s have some fun.”

“Tommy baby, come here!”

Tommy trudged into the kitchen pouting in full force.

“What?”

Adam opened his mouth, but Sutan beat him to it.

“Tommy Joe! Come here and hug me this instant!”

Tommy instantly ran into Sutan’s open arms hugging the other man tightly.

“Be very careful, Tommy, or you’re going to end up sore”, Sutan whispered into Tommy’s ear before releasing the boy.

Tommy nodded, the pout returning to his face. Adam reached over to brush some hair out of Tommy’s face before leaning down to kiss his baby.

“I love you, Tommy”

“Love you too, Daddy.”

“Would you like to help me with the potatoes?”

Tommy nodded slowly curious as to the smile he had not seen on Adam’s face in days. He could practically sense the wheels turning in Adam’s head. Adam cut up the potatoes before pushing them aside for Tommy so he could put them in a pan and season them. Once the rather large pan was full Adam put down the knife and settled down in one of the kitchen chairs patting his lap and looking at Tommy. He instantly got the hint and settled down in Adam’s lap. Tommy had a bad feeling he was not going to like what happened next.

“I’m limiting you tonight. You have a three drink maximum.”

“WHAT”, Tommy practically shrieked, “that’s not fair!”

Adam stood Tommy up and gave him four firm swats on the backs of his thighs causing Tommy to dance around and whimper. In his head though Tommy was already forming a plot until Sutan chirped in.

“Shots count as drinks too.”

“Sutannnnnnnnn!”

That threw Tommy’s plan out the window. Adam nodded and voiced his agreement with Sutan. Just then the doorbell rang again and before anyone knew it the house was full of dancers, musicians, and back-up singers. Tommy tried his hardest to find a way around the 3 drink rule, but couldn’t for the lift of him figure it out. That is until Isaac showed up. Everyone sat down for a nice dinner of chicked, roasted rosemary potatoes and seasoned green beans. Tommy kept glancing at Adam every few seconds hoping he couldn’t sense the plot that was brewing in Tommy’s head. After dinner the alcohol came out in full force. Adam’s bar in the family room was open and the drinks were flowing freely. Tommy was settled on the couch next to Adam biding his time and waiting for the opportune moment. That moment finally came when Adam was pulled away to dance with Terrance. Tommy shot off the couch rushing over to the bar. He finally found a bottle of Jack Daniels and quickly grabbed it. He grabbed Isaac by the arm dragging him along to the bathroom and shutting the door.

“Tommy, what the hell?”

“Sshh! Look, Adam doesn’t like me drinking a lot anymore so I had to sneak this out”, Tommy said as he flashed the bottle of whiskey.

Isaac looked from the bottle to the door once then grabbed the bottle taking a large swig of it. Tommy giggled and did the same. They both lost track of how many shots they had done when the door swung open to reveal Adam. Tommy was sitting on the bathroom floor hiccupping looking up at his very angry Dom, too drunk to realize the danger his bottom was in.

“Leave us alone for a minute, Isaac”, Adam managed to get out through gritted teeth.

Isaac knew better than to second guess the bossman. Once they were alone Adam bent down picking up his drunk boyfriend cradling him in his arms, and walked swiftly upstairs.


	15. The Party Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally the party conclusion!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We finally hit 10,000 views. I'm so proud of this story that I'm ready to cry. I love you all to death and send you all HUGE virtual hugs!

Tommy woke up the next morning wrapped in a cocoon of warm blankets with a splitting headache. He groaned around his binky cracking his eyes open.

“Morning, baby”, came a soft voice from next to him.

“Head hurts, Daddy.”

“I’m sure it does. I brought you some aspirin.”

Tommy obediently sat up and Adam removed the binky slipping two pills into Tommy’s waiting mouth followed by the edge of a glass of water. Tommy drank deeply swallowing the two small pills. Then the night came flooding back to him. He clearly remembered taking the bottle into the bathroom with Isaac and the look on Adam’s face when he had been found. He couldn’t for the life of him remember anything after that though. He looked up at Adam with guilt in his eyes.

“Common, baby, let’s get this over with.”

“Daddy, please! I’m so sorry! No spankin though!”

Adam sighed and sat down on the bed running his hands through his hair. Tommy pulled his knees to his chest rocking back and forth slowly.

“Commere.”

Tommy slowly inched toward his boyfriend curling up in Adam’s strong lap as he started to cry.

“Thomas, you know I don’t like to punish you, but you were naughty and it has to be dealt with right now.”

“My tummy feels icky.”

“It’s the guilt, baby, and I know the only way to cure it. But you have to be a good boy and lay over Daddy’s lap for your spanking.”

Tommy choked back a sob as he nodded. Very slowly Tommy inched off his Daddy’s lap covering his face with his hands as he stood up. Adam reached forward undoing Tommy’s wet diaper and pulling it off. He stood tossing it in the diaper can before sitting back down on the bed and patting his lap. Tommy lowered his upper body down onto the waiting thighs trying to be brave and taper off his cries to soft whimpers. Daddy’s hand came down hard without any warning. Tommy instantly jumped reaching a hand back to protect his bottom.

“Baby, what happens when you reach back?”

“It-it-it adds to the punishment.”

“That’s my good boy. My belt is already coming off for this. Don’t make it any worse on yourself.”

“Y-y-yes, Daddy.”

Adam nodded and began to really spank not wasting any time or energy on lecturing. He was sure Tommy knew what he did wrong this time, and he didn’t know if he could keep his own whimpers in if he opened his mouth. Adam was putting so much force behind each smack that Tommy’s bottom was a hot, rosy red within ten minutes. Tommy was already sobbing brokenly when Adam asked him to stand up. Adam led his little boy to the edge of the bed and helped him bend over the side. Instantly Tommy gripped the sheets as tight as he could pushing his butt out knowing Adam was going to ask.

“Such a good boy”, Adam praised gently placing a soft kiss on the red skin.

Adam walked to the closet where they kept their toys and picked up the thick, worn, black leather belt. He doubled it and walked back to Tommy.

“Do you want a gag, baby?”

Tommy shook his head insisting that he could be quiet. Closing his eyes for a moment as Adam placed a hand in the center of his back, Tommy stilled himself and waited. The belt whooshed through the air letting out a loud crack when it hit Tommy’s bottom. A small squeak came from Tommy’s mouth, but he burrowed his face into the comforter determined not to raise any alarm to the people downstairs and to be a good boy for his Daddy. Soon enough Tommy began to relax into the steady fall of the belt and his own sobs of pain.

Downstairs Sutan was having a problem. Isaac stood up to his full height trying to stare the drag queen/make-up artist down.

“Move, Sut!”

“No, it’s not a good idea to go up there right now.”

“I heard Tommy crying and what the hell is that—oh my god! Adam’s beating him?”

“It’s not what you think, Isaac!”

“Then you better fucking explain it to me!”

“I think we should move this conversation into the office. We’re waking everyone up.”

Isaac growled looking up the stairs one last time before huffing and heading toward the office. Sutan closed the door behind them and wondered where to begin.

“Do you remember the last tour”, Sutan decided to start.

“Of course!”

“Do you remember how run down Tommy was by the end? Do you remember even how before he went on the tour he was skinny and unhappy? The boy barely weighed 100 pounds wet! Do you see him now? Does he look like that anymore?”

Isaac thought for many long moments while Sutan held his breath.

Finally Isaac answered slowly, “he does look better, I suppose.”

“It’s because of Adam and what he’s doing. Tommy’s eating so much better now and he’s happier now. Do you really want to be the one to break that?”

“No”, Isaac sighed.

“Okay then go back to the others and relax. They will come down and maybe one day Tommy will explain it to you. I’m not sure I’m right to explain the whole thing. Tommy has to do that.”

Upstairs the spanking was over and Tommy was openly crying in Adam’s strong arms.

“Alright, baby, it’s over for now. Just relax.”

“For now”, Tommy asked in a small voice.

“Yes, glitterbaby, there’s something more to this punishment. From now on I either get to make your drinks or order them for you.”

Adam waited for the outburst, but it never came. Tommy simply curled in tighter and nodded.

“Thank you, Daddy.”

“For what?”

“Takin’ care of me. An’ bein’ my Daddy.”

“Of course, Tommy. I love you.”

“Loves you too.”

“Now let’s get you into a pull-up and dressed.”

Tommy was fairly still through the whole thing and Adam was getting more and more worried.

“Tommy Joe?”

“Yeah, Daddy?”

“Look at me for a second.”

Tommy obeyed and his brown eyes lifted to blue as Adam gently cupped his boy’s face in both hands.

“Daddy?”

“I love you very much and no matter what happens on tour that will never ever change.”

That got a smile out of Tommy and he leaned up kissing Adam gently.


	16. Caught

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone finds out about Adam and Tommy's special relationship, but will it mean a new friend or a complete disaster?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel a bit redundant saying "I'm back" yet again so I'm not gonna say it this time! This time I'm gonna say "here's the new chapter! Please don't kill me for making you wait this long!"

Tommy woke up from his nap still groggy and tired.

“Daddy”, Tommy practically screamed.

Adam walked into the back room of the bus the two of them shared and frowned at Tommy.

“What’s the rule about yelling?”

“Not ta, but I’m wet and hungy!”

Adam reached down to scoop Tommy up holding him on one hip while he put a changing pad down on the bed. Tommy’s thumb made its way to his mouth while he held Bun tightly in his arm that wasn’t hanging on to Adam.

“Wanna do somethin’ fun today, Daddy.”

“Like what, baby?”

“Donno. Just something fun.”

“How about after we get something in that tummy of yours we invite Sutan on the bus and watch a movie?”

Tommy nodded smiling a little bit. Adam made quick work of changing Tommy into a pull-up, boxers, some skinny jeans and a t-shirt. After Tommy was all set Adam leaned down to kiss his boy on the nose making Tommy giggle softly. They were having a cute moment when a knock came from the bus door. Adam jumped up walking to the front before pulling the door open. Terrence stood on the other side waiting.

“Hey, Add. Can I come in for a second?”

“Yeah, of course.”

Adam stepped aside letting Terrence in before shouting to Tommy about the new arrival. Terrence flopped down on the couch in the front lounge and smiled when Tommy came out from the back.

“What’s the rule about yelling, Da-Adam?”

“Terrence wants to talk to me, baby, could you go find Sutan for a little bit? Maybe he’ll take you out to grab something to eat.”

Adam had made a rule that when they were on tour Tommy couldn’t go very far without an escort, and Tommy had no intention of breaking that so he went to find his fabulous Aunt.

“What’s up, Terrence?”

“Look, I wanted to talk to you about Tommy.”

Adam raised a perfectly manicured eyebrow, “what about Tommy?”

“I saw something, Adam.”

“What did you see?”

Adam was nervous now; his bottom lip snuck between his teeth and he bit down on it hard. Terrence sighed and closed his eyes for a moment.

“Do you remember last week when you and Tommy went to your green room right after the show ended?”

Of course Adam remembered. That was the night he had to spank Tommy after the show because of a swear that had slipped out while they were doing a costume change. Adam tried to act cool. Maybe it wasn’t going where he thought it was.

“Yes, what about it?”

“I saw, Adam!”

“What exactly did you see, Terrence?”

“The spanking, the pull-ups, him calling you Daddy!”

“Were you spying on us?”

“No! I left my eyeliner in your dressing room, and when I went back to get it I just opened the door a bit.”

“And you watched?”

“I couldn’t help it! You were hitting him for christ’s sake!”

Adam sighed heavily his shoulders slumping forward a bit. His hand rubbed the back of his neck.

“Terrence, you’ve known me for a long time, right?”

“Yes, we’ve been friends since the start, and that’s why I didn’t go to the cops. What you’re doing is abuse, Adam. It has to stop. Now.”

Adam saw only red for a second at the word “abuse”. He sat up straight pointing a finger at Terrence’s face.

“Now you listen to me, Terrence, I would never do anything to Tommy that he didn’t want. I love him with all my heart and I would never abuse him!”

“Tommy wants that?”

Adam slumped back again the energy draining out of him after that outburst.

“Yes, and more importantly he needs it. Tommy is complex. He needs someone to guide him and to curb his destructive habits.”

“I still don’t see how hitting him comes into the picture.”

“I don’t hit him. I spank him. I know for a fact that your father took a belt to you once when you were a kid for stealing. Did it mean he loved you any less or that he cared about you so much that he was willing to discipline you? That’s how it is with Tommy. If I let him go wild he’ll drive himself into the ground just like he did after the last tour. I love Tommy, and I wouldn’t punish him if it didn’t help him.”

Terrence was silent for a long moment as Adam looked at him pleading with his eyes for him to understand.

“I guess I understand where you are coming from. I still don’t understand the pull-ups or the Daddy thing though.”

“They are just our little thing. Tommy likes being little. He finds freedom in it.”

“Freedom?”

“Imagine not having to make hard decisions. Not having to control your own life every step of the way. Having the ability to give up that responsibility to someone else every once and a while.”

“I do wish I could have that sometimes.”

“Tommy wants that all the time, so I give it to him. I am his Dominant.”

Terrence nodded.

“Can I ask a personal question, Adam?”

“I don’t see how you could get much more personal than what you’ve been asking.”

“What’s it like to be Tommy?”

“You’ll have to ask him that. He should be back with Sutan soon. They probably went to grab something to eat. We can all sit down and talk about it then. Okay?”

Terrence nodded once, and Adam felt something in his gut. Something that told him maybe Terrence wasn’t so different from Tommy after all. And that maybe these questions had a deeper reasoning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well what do you guys think will happen?   
> Is Adam's gut right?   
> Or is he way off base?   
> Will Terrence tell anyone else?   
> How will the talk with Tommy and Sutan go?  
> Will Tommy freak out that someone else now knows their secret?
> 
> Reviews are always welcomed with love and cyber cookies in the shape of a pacifier. ( I know I'm clever! )  
> I love all of you that are still with me on this and anyone who is new to reading my story!  
> Enjoy, mes amours! ( And I don't speak French so correct me if that's wrong! )
> 
> Love Always,  
> Victoria


	17. Terrence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What will happen with Terrence? Find out in this chapter!

Adam opened his arms grabbing Terrence’s arm and pulling until the other man snuggled into his side. The two sat together in relative silence besides their breathing until Tommy and Sutan barreled onto the bus both giggling like maniacs.

“Hey, baby.”

“Hi, Da—Terrence! You’re still here?”

“Yeah, Tommy, I wanted to talk to you.”

“Okay”, Tommy said suspiciously raising an eyebrow and taking note of Terrence’s position by Adam’s side.

“He knows, Tommy.”

“HE WHAT?! YOU TOLD?”

Anxiety gripped every bone in his body as he looked from Terrence to Adam trying to dissect the mood.

“Tommy Joe, what’s the rule about yelling?”

Tommy’s cheeks turned a bright shade of red as he looked down at his creepers. Sutan sat down on the couch beside Terrence smiling.

“Not ta.”

“That’s twice today. Go to the corner in our room.”

“But—I—Terrence—you—”

“Thomas Joseph Ratliff. Now.”

Tommy instantly scurried off to the back bedroom and put his nose firmly in the corner. Terrence sat there looking on in awe. They all waited in silence for fifteen minutes until Adam called Tommy back to them. Tommy walked as slowly as he dared back into the room staring down at the floor, blushing a bright shade of red.

“Do you think you can behave yourself now, Tommy Joe?”

“Yes, Daddy”, was Tommy’s immediate response then he looked up at Terrence and covered his mouth with his hands, “Adam! I meant Adam!”

Tears welled up in Tommy’s eyes as he tried his hardest to keep them from spilling over. Adam moved to get up, but Sutan grabbed his arm behind Terrence. Sutan gave Adam a look that said “let Terrence handle it”. That was possibly the hardest thing for Adam to do. Terrence stood up and walked slowly, unsurely over to Tommy.

“Hey, TJ, common. Please don’t cry. It’s okay. I just want to understand. I don’t want to judge you.”

“You think I’m a freak”, Tommy replied with a shaky voice.

“No, I don’t!”

“Yes, you do!”

Tommy broke into all out wails of despair running to his Daddy’s side and curling in sobbing. Adam opened his mouth to say something, but a look from Sutan shut him up. Terrence moved to kneel next to Tommy on the couch and began to rub his back.

“TJ, I’m one of your best friends. I could never think of you as a freak. You’re an awesome guy who just happens to like something different than most people. It’s not that big of a deal. You wanna know why I stuck around to talk to you? It’s because I wanna know what it’s like to be you. I’ve always had this feeling deep down that I want someone there to control me too. I understand that, Tommy, honestly I do.”

“You do”, Tommy asked; his sobs broke up as he peeked out from Adam’s shoulder.

“Yeah, man. Look, I get it, I really do.”

Tommy sniffled softly looking up at his friend uncertainly hoping this wasn’t some kind of cruel joke.

“So, you’re looking for a Daddy too?”

“Not a Daddy exactly, but a Dom.”

Tommy nodded once the storm clouds that seemed to be surrounding him breaking a little bit.

“Daddy could be your Dom too”, Tommy suggested eagerly. 

“Thank you, but no thank you, bud. I think Adam’s got his hands full with you alone, and no offence, but I want someone of my very own.”

Tommy nodded and let go of Adam opening his arms and practically tackling Terrence in a hug.

“And I think I have the perfect person for you, Terrence”, Adam cut in, “Just give me a few days to set it up.”

“Really”, Terrence said hopefully from under Tommy.

“Yup!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well? What do you think?  
> Who does Adam think will be perfect for Terrence?  
> I know a lot of you thought Adam would take Terrence on, but I think Tommy is enough for Adam to handle.  
> What are your thoughts on this new twist in the story?  
> I want to hear your opinions!


	18. Sick Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's a cutesy little chapter just for all you readers who like fluff!
> 
> I'm sorry to say this, but don't get used to these constant updates. School is starting up again soon which means lots and lots of stuff for me to do since I'm taking pretty advanced courses. Feel free to yell at me through the comments section if you think it's been too long since I've updated!
> 
> Love Always,  
> Victoria

The next morning Adam woke up to whimpering next to him. He rolled over looking at Tommy who had a sweat slicked forehead. He gently shook his baby’s shoulder rousing Tommy awake. Tommy felt warm.

“What’s wrong, glitterbaby?”

“Don’t feel good, Daddy.”

“What hurts?”

“Tummy and my head and my skin and everythin’! Daddy, make it go ‘way!”

“Alright, baby, try to relax and I’ll get the driver to stop at the next convenience store so we can buy you some medicine. Okay?”

Adam couldn’t imagine his nerves being any more on edge that at that second. Thousands of possibilities raced through his head about what could be wrong with Tommy. At least they didn’t have another show for a few days. The only problem was that they were driving from California to Florida, and they wouldn’t be able to stop and see a doctor. Adam talked to the driver quickly then called Sutan. Even though it was 5am; he knew Sutan would answer. He let the other bus know they were stopping then went back to his baby. He placed a hand on Tommy’s forehead realizing that Tommy had a fever.

Tommy was snoring between his whimpers, and Adam was getting more worried by the minute. Finally they stopped at a convenience store, and Adam practically ran off the bus still in his pjs; Sutan walked off the other bus joining Adam in the medical aisle.

“How’s he doing?”

“He’s shaking and has a fever. I don’t even know what to do.”

Adam was having one of his rare moments of panic. Normally he was calm, cool, and collected, but sometimes he completely lost all three. Sutan grabbed a thermometer off the shelf and dropped it in Adam’s basket followed by some medicine that reduced fevers, anti-nausea medicine, cough drops, a couple Boo-boo Buddies and a bag of medicinal lollipops.

“We just have to grab him some ice pops and that should be good until we get to Florida.”

Adam nodded shortly biting his bottom lip so hard he could practically taste the blood that was about to come.

“You need to calm yourself, Adam. It’s probably just a stomach bug. Don’t worry. And please don’t split your lip. It’s a bitch to cover up with make-up.”

Adam nodded and released his lip. They walked to the front of the store and quickly paid for the stuff in the basket. When Adam got back onto the bus he didn’t find his boy in the front lounge or the bedroom. His heart raced until he heard retching from the bathroom. Tommy had forgotten to lock the door so Adam simply burst in to find his boyfriend curled up on the small floor, clutching the toilet.

“Baby?”

“Go, ‘way, Daddy!”

“Common, sweetheart, look at me for a second.”

“NO! Go ‘way! Don’t wan’ you ta see me like ‘dis”, Tommy cried out.

Adam sank to his knees behind Tommy gently pulling until Tommy released the toilet. The larger man sat down pulling his glitterbaby into his lap and holding him ever so carefully. Tommy couldn’t decide which was worse: Adam seeing him throwing up or actually throwing up.

“I’m not leaving your side, Tommy Joe. I will be there for you through the thick and thin, through sickness and health, through everything. I love you. Now please let me take your temperature.”

Tommy nodded looking up at his Daddy and opening his mouth a little bit. Adam slipped the thermometer in and waited until it beeped. Tommy had a fever of 101 degrees. Suddenly Tommy squirmed around until he was clutching the toilet again and proceeded to puke his brains out. Adam sat there rubbing Tommy’s back gently and keeping the fringe away. The thought of being grossed out never even crossed Adam’s mind. All he could think of was how much he loved Tommy and hope of Tommy getting better soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was it too cutesy?  
> I tried not to make it an all out mush-fest, but it kinda came out that way!


	19. The End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This will be the last chapter in this story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Well, here you go.

*One Month Later*

Adam smiled to Brian London as they walked back to the bus together. He knew he had made a perfect match in Brian and Terrence. Brian was almost as strict with Terrence as Adam was with Tommy. When they walked back onto Adam and Tommy’s bus they both froze. Terrence was sitting in the driver’s seat with his arms firmly crossed. Sutan walked out of the back room with a frown firmly planted on his face.

“The ‘Terrible Ts’ have been back at it today.”

Adam sighed rubbing his temples gently. ‘The Terrible Ts’ was a nickname Terrence and Tommy had picked up over the last month. Both of their behavior had been getting worse and worse. Even the people who didn’t know about the D/s part of their lives had fallen prey to the pranks of the ‘The Terrible Ts’. It had ranged from the two of them screwing with the tuning of the bass to spreading out the drum sticks all over both buses leaving everyone else to go on a mad hunt before someone hurt themselves.

“What happened today”, Adam asked almost completely exasperated.

“They hid Raja Doll and still won’t tell me where she is! I went to the bathroom for two seconds!”

There were two matching snickers from the front and back of the bus.

“I’m sorry, Sut. Give us a little bit and we’ll find her”, Brian ground out through his teeth.

Sutan nodded and walked off the bus making sure to close the door tightly. Adam turned and locked the door. The two Doms sat down in the lounge pondering how to deal with the situation at hand. And then Adam had an idea; he quickly whispered it to Brian.

“Tommy Joe, come here.”

“You too, Terrence.”

Both boys had shit-eating grins on their faces as they approached the obviously angry Doms. Adam stood approaching Tommy like a lion stalking prey; he wound his hand through Tommy’s hair gently brushing out a tangle with his finger. Once Tommy had relaxed into the gentle touch Adam took Tommy by the ear dragging him to the small dining table and bending him over it. While Adam was situating Tommy, Brian sat Terrence down so that he was face to face with the other boy. The two submissives looked at each other rather worried. They had never been around for each other’s punishments. Adam had always taken Tommy to the back of the bus while Brian spanked Terrence in the lounge. Brian took Terrence’s hands and placed them over Tommy’s.

“Hold him.”

“What? Brian, can’t we just do it the normal way?”

“No.”

Tommy looked up at Terrence biting his bottom lip sharing a very worried expression. Adam reached around Tommy’s slim hips and unbuttoned his boy’s jeans.

“Brian, can you grab a paddle for me?”

A shiver went through both boys.

“Which one do you want, Add?”

“Oh you pick.”

Brian headed to the back of the bus as Adam calmly lowered Tommy’s jeans and boxers leaving the pull up on for the moment. When Brian returned he handed Adam the lexan paddle. Tommy gulped and closed his eyes tightly trying not to shake. Adam took the pull up off and put the paddle down on the table.

“Hold him tightly, Terrence.”

Adam placed his left hand on Tommy’s back holding firmly and brought his right crashing into Tommy’s backside. The small man jumped letting out a yelp of pain. The hand spanking was hard, and Tommy had to bury his face to keep from letting the tears fall. Tommy was still too proud to cry in front of anyone besides his Daddy and Sutan. When Adam was happy with the cherry red color of Tommy’s ass he gently patted the boy’s back.

“Time to switch spots, baby.”

Tommy looked up at Adam horrified that his Daddy intended to make him sit on such a sore bottom even if it was a cushioned seat.

“Stand up, Tommy Joe.”

Tommy stood and made his way over to the seat Terrence had just vacated. He hissed loudly as his bottom connected with the padding. Brian ordered Terrence into the same position Tommy had been in and proceeded to spank him. Tommy winced watching Terrence get it convinced that Brian might even be a harder spanker than Adam! After Terrence’s bottom was an identical hue of red as Tommy’s, Adam told him to stand and lay across the table next to his friend. Both subs looked absolutely mortified as they lay there side-by-side knowing the crack of the paddle would come any minute. The first crack of the paddle had both of them jumping but only Terrence let out a yip of pain. It only took twenty swats on each bottom for other boys to be wailing. Tommy was letting out pleas to his Daddy while Terrence was begging his Sir. Brian and Adam shared a look after the two still didn’t give up the location of the doll. Another well placed twenty to each raw bottom had both boys spilling the beans of their secret hiding spot. Adam lifted a cushion on the couch in the lounge to find the top of a secret compartment he didn’t even know was there. Inside he found not only Raja doll but also a stash of candy, some silly string, Adam’s hat that had disappeared, and plenty of junk food. The Dom sighed heavily letting his head hang for a moment.

“Brian, you two are welcome to the lounge. Tommy and I need to discuss a few things in the back. Tell Sut that we found the doll and he can come by at any time to grab it. Tommy Joe, bedroom. Now.”

Tommy couldn’t walk fast enough to the bedroom in the back of the bus still naked from the waist down with his red bottom on full display. Adam followed closing the door tightly.

“Please no more, Daddy! My bottom’s gonna fall off!”

“No, baby, no more today. You’re going down for a nap and you’re getting bedtime spanking for a week starting tomorrow. All done for today though.”

Tommy squirmed nervously and winced at the thought. Sensing the worry and guilt building inside his boy, Adam scooped up the smaller body and placed his boy on the plush queen sized bed.

“Daddy?”

“Yes, baby?”

Their eyes met and Adam gently brushed away a stray tear.

“I’m sorry I’m always bad.”

“Tommy, you are not bad. You make bad choices sometimes but you will never be bad.”

“But I make you mad.”

There was no denying the sadness hiding behind Tommy’s eyes.

“Sometimes I get mad at you, yes. That doesn’t mean you ever stop being my wonderful, amazing little boy. I love you, Tommy.”

“I love you too.”

“Would you like some cuddles?”

Tommy nodded happily brightening up a bit. Adam taped a fresh diaper onto his baby then got into bed behind Tommy wrapping the smaller body in strength and warmth. When soft snores started coming from Tommy’s slightly opened mouth Adam bent his head down to kiss his little boy’s ear.

He whispered gently, “I know why you do it, Tommy. I get it. You’re worried that if you push too hard I’ll run. You’re testing how long it will take me to crack. Guess what though, baby? You’re not getting rid of me that easy. I love you and I’m never letting you go.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sad to see this story end. I loved writing it, but ran into complications with this one. 
> 
> There was no sex in this story for a reason for everyone who was wondering. I wanted to challenge myself and write intimacy without explicit sex. I don't know if I got anyone there, but that was my intention.
> 
> Trying to explain why I'm done with this story would take forever and I really don't feel like delving into it even if you guys probably deserve an explanation. I'm sorry.
> 
> Thank you to everyone who has given this journey of mine a chance. I love every single one of you readers. A special thanks to my reviewers. You guys kept me going for longer than I wanted to with this.
> 
> *kisses and hugs to all of you*  
> -Victoria

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for giving this fic a chance! This is the first age play fic I've ever written and I would LOVE to hear your feedback on this!


End file.
